Tails Show Season 1
by GaiaAuthor97
Summary: A kid should never go through loneliness. Unfortunately for a certain two tailed fox boy he had no choice but to walk alone after...well you're gonna have to find out. Who knows what will happen as he tries to heal. (Theme: Charlie Puth's The way I am)
1. Prologue: You're on your own part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**

**Prologue part 1: ****You're on your own now**** part 1**

"(Sonic...Sonic why did you leave?)"

There was nothing he can do, no where he can go, no possibility of moving...no hope. All he can do is fall down the endless abyss of darkness with no light in sight not even when he was staring up towards the heavens to whatever god he could try to pray to but alas darkness consumes all.

"(It hurts...goddamn it hurts. Why just why?")

He felt his body getting ice cold. It slowly began to sting with pain. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't cry out nor scream in agony. As time passed his hands and feet became numb which began to creep up throughout his arm and legs.

"(Please someone...anyone...help m-) Gasp!!"

In a cold sweat a young fox boy with two tails woke up once again with his head on the workshop desk from the same nightmare he has been getting for the last 6 years. That endless void of darkness that he falls down in with no end to hit the ground just so he could hear the sound of a single crack. The boy's name was **Miles Tails Prower.**

"Haah haah haah S*t haah."

Using his gloved hand Tails placed it over his chest just to confirm if he could feel his heart beating?...Yep still alive and well yet still empty. These damned nightmares wasn't as scary as the first time they appeared but it still scared the s*t out of him.

He got up from his chair to walk towards the restroom area of his workshop, flipped on the lights and turned on the sink. Filling his cupped up hands with the running water Tails splashed his face with it.

"...8 hours of sleep. Sigh a new record it seems."

Grabbing the nearby towel from his rack Tails rubbed his face for a few seconds then gave a long, tired yawn. It was then he looked down to see it. On his left shoulder it's still there...the burn mark he recieved from that day. It doesn't hurt him anymore...just the memory of it hurts him alot. Tails gently touched it, it was still little sensitive but not as much as the first three years ago. He was gonna sink back into the memory he tried to forget until a knock on his front door snapped him out of it.

"Huh oh I'll be there in a minute (must be Knuckles or something. Wait what time is it?)."

Tails poked his head out of the bathroom to check his clock.

"Oh crap it's 11:55 am. Good thing Knuckles came by. I almost missed our 12 oclock morning training routine."

Outside the Workshop the **red Echidna powerhouse ****Knuckles** was patiently waiting outside for Tails to open the door so their daily training session could commence. Ever since that day Knuckles has been supporting Tails emotionally and physically through his time of need. If Tails needed someone to talk to he knew where Knuckles was...which no brainer to anyone who visits the **Mystic** **Ruins** is on **Angel** **Island**. It was also the perfect place to sharpen anyone's skill.

He mentioned many times how he wanted to get stronger so he wouldn't lose anymore of his precious friends. So being the great friend that he is Knuckles decided to become his personal trainer and teacher in the art of combat and must he say he's been doing a great damn job over the past 13 months. After 4 minutes went by Tails finally opened the door to his workshop.

"Hey Knuckles. Sorry about that I was putting stuff away in the shop. You know what they say better start now then later."

Knuckles gave Tails a warm grin as he playfully ruffled his head.

"Woah heyyyhahahaha Knuckles cut it out!"

"Nah you don't have to worry about it. If ya had something to do I would've understood."

Tails was able to swat away Knuckle's hand and gave him a punch on the arm all with a smile on his face. It's days like these when a friend like Knux helps him remember the good days that push away the dark clouds in the sky temporarily. Rubbing his arm Knuckles wrapped an arm around Tail's shoulder.

"Well well well looks like the fruit of your labor has begun to bear. I actually felt that little buddy."

"Well yeah thanks to you being a good teacher and all."

"Good? You meant great."

"Yeah I know I know. Say Knux do you mind if we ramp up the training to 6 hours?"

Knuckles cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? So you feel like getting serious today?"

Tails got himself out of Knuckle's grip and began jogging in place. He really felt pumped after getting that new record sleep before waking up from that blasted nightmare.

"Well Knux are we going or what?"

With a heated huff Knuckles bumped his fists together.

"Heh what are we waiting for then? We're going to **Snowy Mountain.**"

Tails gulped from the suggestion yet he was still jogging in place. In his opinion it was one of the worst places to train at. In all honesty he'd rather train in the desert than that place.

"...Are you sure about that?

"Don't tell me you have cold feet already? Let's go Prower we're burning daylight."

"(Me and my big mouth.)"

And so for the next 5 and a half hours Tails and Knuckles spent most of their day training in the worst condition Snowy Mountain had to offer today of all days, now Tails really wished he should've kept his stupid mouth shut. Dodging Knuckle's relentless throwing of giant boulders of snow, hiking up the tallest mountain and booking it downward trying to outrun huge avalanches (in which Tails only got caught three times), iced water pool endurance, fighting against snow wolves during a huge snowstorm that distorted their vision, even escaping an encounter with a black bear...in which Tails was thrown off the mountain that time.

That is just half of the the disasters they went though just for training. Finally for the last half hour Tails and Knuckles went to the **Master Emerald Shrine **to do some last minute sparring.

"Cmon Tails is that all you got?"

Tails was on all fours heaving and wheezing. The bruises he recieved earlier from training healed. But goddamn he almost forgotten how strong Knuckles was? He was all stanced up, hopping in place and weaving from side to side. Tails knew he had more strength left so he got up unto his feet and smacked his cheeks to wake himself up more.

"No dumbass, this isn't all I got!"

"Then knuckle up Prower. Unless you weren't serious about getting stronger after all?"

"Screw you!!"

With a determined scream Tails clenched his fists and launched himself forward towards Knuckles, ready to fight once again.

...Twenty minutes went by and Tails was lying on his back bruised, nose bleeding and a black eye to show his manliness while Knuckles was sitting down next to him as the sun began to set. He was bruised and beaten as well but not enough to drain all the energy from his body.

"Excellent buddy. You lasted way longer than before, hell you even got a few lucky punches on me."

Though Tails was winded he was still able to speak.

"Haah yeah haah lucky haah punches? haah asshole haah."

"Hmph well at least you stopped getting knocked down after three punches to the face. You almost had my chin man."

Tails was able to crack a smile through the pain.

"You mean haah your non haah existing haah chin?"

"Watch it dude...screw it i'm just joking I know you're f*king with me."

Knuckles started to laugh but Tails was too hurt to even laugh. After a few moments of silence Tails regained some strength to at least sit up.

"So Tails...when is your move?"

Tails almost forgotten about his move tomorrow to a different city, in a new house he bought with his hard earned money. He remembered the city being was called **Siliconus city**, one of the best neighborhoods 100 miles near **Metropolis**. He wanted to leave his workshop so he can live his new life as an independent member of society...and to maybe overcome his trauma.

"Tomorrow morning at 6. I'm suppossed to meet up with **Silly** so I can fill out the last of the paperwork to make this official."

"Silly?"

Yeeeahhhh in Tail's mind that name is pretty silly as well so Knuckles wasn't alone here.

"Yeah, she's a...weird contractor but she has helped me through the process. Though she has flirted with me a couple of times."

"Geez Tails you're finally picking up chicks at your age?"

Tails blushed pink from that comment.

"The hell? No Knux you know there is one girl I like?"

"...**Cosmo**?"

Ouch...that hurt a bit.

"Nah I accepted her death long ago, I even buried her near the shrine."

"So that's why there's a weirdly colored **Venus fly trap** nearby?"

" Venus Fly tra- Anyway no, who I'm talking about is...**Cream**."

An overwhelming sense of guilt flowed through Tail's body. She tried to help him in the past but he angrily refused the help...he hasn't seen her since and that was **seven years ago.**

"Tails listen to me. I understand that moving away to a new life will help you a little to gain some responsibility but you can't block out the trauma that changed you."

What he said was a gamble since Knuckles knew that whenever anyone brings it up Tails flips his s*t and is ready to take it until he calms down but after a few seconds nothing happened. Knuckles saw that Tails was hugging his knees tightly against his chest.

"...You're right."

Knuckles cocked his eyebrow. He definetely thought that there would be a flurry of fists coming his way. Tears were streaming down Tail's face as he continued.

"...You're right Knuckles...you were always right and I lashed out at you and others who tried to help me..."

In silent frustration Tail's slammed his fist on the soft grass. The tears streamed down even more.

"I'm...IM TIRED OF BEING ANGRY GODDAMNIT! I can't take it anymore, this s*t's been eating me alive every single day and it is only getting worse. I..I need to get this out but I'm scared that I'll hurt someone again. Huh?"

Knuckles put a hand on Tail's shoulder.

"I'm glad. I'm so glad that you are overcoming this ordeal...are you ready to tell me what happened now?"

Tails was hesitant like very hesitant. But he knows that if he doesn't talk to someone about this the rage will keep boiling and boiling until one day** *POP******* he'll most likely end up killing someone in a blind fit of monstrous anger. After taking a couple of deep breaths Tails looked directly into his eyes.

"Pheeewwww...okay I'll tell you what happened...but I'm only saying it once got it?"

Knuckles just shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know, maybe you'll have to repeat it more than once."

Tails once again punched Knuckles in the arm.

"Sigh I knew you were just kidding. Alright here I go...It all started 7 years ago"

**End of part 1**

\--

Thank you to those who got curious about what this is. And yes I don't know why I called this series the Tails show but it just rolled off the tongue with me so hopefully those who read this will find it fitting as well. This is part 1 of the prologue until we can really into it. Expect some action, betrayal, healing, and life and death situations.


	2. Prologue: You're on your own part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild language, Violence**, **Dark themes**, **Mild sexual themes**

**Prologue part 2: You're on your own part 2**

6 am in the morning and Tails had to fly in his **Tornado mk IV** for many miles just to meet with his contractor. Most of the time a sleep deprived person wouldn't make the risk to fly a plane unless they wanted to crash and burn. But for Tails he was able to fully function on an early morning like this.

The trip would definetely take 45 minutes or less since his newest Mk Tornado has more speed than before. He had to be careful though, gasoline was hella expensive. Ever since yesterday in which he told Knuckles about the troubling memory that has haunted him for many years he did feel a little better after a good two hour cry.

\--

"...Damn...just damn Tails. To go through that s*t if I was in your shoes, I would be seething. To go through what you went through..."

Knuckle's hands were shaking while he was embracing Tail's trembling self. He wished that he was there sooner that day, Maybe just maybe that Sonic would still be...

"If only I was there to stop it. I'm sorry buddy...I'm a terrible friend!"

\--

Knuckles didn't have to do that for him. Tails knew that Knuckles was not to blame for anything. Compared to seven years ago he would blame everyone for that day, that no one was there to save them both...It was all their damn fault. Cutting was the only satisfaction that Tails had so he wouldn't have to go through the nightmare again again and again.

Luckily that was three years after the incident. If Knuckles didn't find him in the tub that time, Tails would've passed for good. Sonic wouldn't want him to end his own life. He would want Tails to fight for his own life and live in his honor.

Thinking about it now Tails realised that he isn't a kid anymore and Sonic was no longer there to protect him so he had to rely on himself from now on. Also thanks to Knuckles he can now face his memory. The one he tried to block for so long by the endless darkness.

\--

**7 years ago**

"Sonic! Where are you!"

Young 8 year old Tails was surrounded by a dozen newly modeled Eggman robots. The sound of explosions and lazers nearby was nothing new to the young hero. He's been fighting **Dr. Ivo Robotnik** (AKA Dr.Eggman) a couple of times with his big brother figure but for some reason he felt like something was off. The way the eggman robots were designed and the way they functioned was way different than the ones in the past.

They looked the same with their egg shaped selves so it kinda fooled him at first but Tails saw that these robots were alot more mobile, durable, faster, even their gun's felt faster. If it wasn't for Sonic's teachings he would've been shot by now. He doesn't know how Eggman did it but somehow he was able to make his robots stronger than before while looking the same. It was a very smart deceptive tactic but Tails stood his ground. Once again he calls out to Sonic.

"Sonic!"

As if right on cue a **blue streaking blur zipped **around and destroyed the robots in mere seconds. It stopped right next to Tails and pat him on the back. With a cocky smile he spoke.

"Whoo haah! This is awesome isn't it little buddy?"

Tails looked to his side to see his long time hero and older brother figure **Sonic the Hedghog **as usual being his calm, excited, cocky self. Tails felt a sense of relief.

"You actually held your own there. Sorry that I kept you waiting, Eggman really wanted to blast me out of the sky."

"Me? Wait? You're always on time to save the day Sonic."

The almost lost confidence Tails felt reinvigorated itself. Though the strange feeling Tails had needed to be addressed just in case.

"Say Sonic. Did you noticed something strange about the robot? Like they got stronger?"

Sonic rubbed the tip of his nose with his finger.

"Heh that just means **Robuttnik** is actually taking me seriously. Oh sorry I meant 'us' seriously. Although..."

"Although what?"

Sonic walked a couple of steps forward to the edge of the silverish metallic platform they were standing on and looked over.

"Though we destroyed many of Eggman's destructive robots, bases, giant robots, ect he actually managed to bring back the **Death Egg.**"

The Death Egg, the ultimate doomsday device created by Dr.Eggman to have the power to take over the world and build his dreamed EggmanLand. But the thing is the Death Egg compared to the original was twice as big than it. Whatever Eggman was planning didn't look or sound good in the slightest.

"Hey why the long face buddy? We can beat Robuttnik no problem. We just gotta believe in ourselves."

Tails quickly slapped his cheeks. He didn't know what came over him. Of course they were gonna beat Eggman, they always do...they always do...they always-

\--

"Hewwwwwooooooooooo Mr.Prowa? Can you hear mewe?!"

"Oh s*t uh sorry about that. I was in my own little world heheheh."

"Don't wowwy about it. That happens to **Siwwe** alot to. Sew all you would have to do now is sign here."

That's right, he arrived in Siliconus City and met up with rrrgh Silly, his contractor. Silly is a snow white persian cat lady with a too happy go lucky outlook of life though she has a professional career in her hands. She tries to act cute for a 40 year cat woman and she flirts alot...it always sends a chill down Tail's spine.

Although her all white suit and pants makes her look professional her out of place 12 ft clown shoes and big pink bow really brought out more of the weirdo vibes. Tails had to admit though he was kinda impressed with how she did the curls in her hair. He quickly looked up and down the contract, reading word by word and once he was satisfied he twirled the pen in his hand and wrote his name on the line in a fancy signature style.

"(I gotta admit 45 dollars a month sounds like a fair deal. At least the home I'll be settling in is near my job. With that recent pay increase I got for the hard work I've been providing, paying on time will be a breeze.) So are we settl-?"

Before Tails could finish his sentence Silly swiped the paper from the desk, scanned it using her swirly glasses, then rolled it up all in one swift motion. Damn she's fast.

"(Damn she's fast...huh?)"

"Alwighty! Mr.Prowa you're all set and might Siwwe say you've been a vawuable emplowee as far as Siwwe has seen from your file. **Sister Mowwe** always reports her appweciation for your contributions to our neghbowahood."

"Yeah sometimes I can't tell if she really feels happy about my contribution or just pissed off all the time."

"Awww she's always been like that. Even Siwwe can't tell if she laughs at my jokes or she didn't get it at all?"

"Sigh yeah I know but I respect her responsibility and position...and her toughness. So if we're done I'd like to settle in if you don't mind?"

Tails was gonna get up from his seat but Silly was on the desk on her stomach, their faces almost touching causing Tails to turn red. The look in Silly's Emerald green slitted eyes and seductive smile meant to Tails that she was gonna flirt...sigh again.

"Be honest with Silly Mr.Prower."

Her voice became more seductive and at her age mature. Even her cutesy wordplay crap was gone although she still refers to herself in third person.

"Do you not find Silly attractive?"

"I never said that nor did it ever come out from my mouth."

Silly slid up more with her body but Tails moved back slightly. He almost saw her white, frilly bra'd cleavage so he kept his eyes looking up to avoid it. Silly's hot breath brushed near Tail's cheek sending shivers down his spine.

"So are you certain that you'll still refuse Silly's offer to come with Silly for a drink or two?"

Tail's voice cracked awkwardly.

"I'm 15 ma'm."

"That you are. So why not spend some quality time with Silly hmm? Is it because I'm too old for you *giggle*?"

"I think I mentioned that many *gulp* times about that yet I feel like with all due respect words go into your ear and out the other."

"Mmmm so cute."

(Bad touch, BAD TOUCH!!) Silly traced her fingers along Tails cheek all the way underneath his chin.

"Are you positive?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes I'm positive."

"OKAY!"

As Silly got her body off the desk Tails fell off his chair. She then patted herself off and started walking towards the front door.

"Siwwe hopes you enjoy your neeeeeewwwwww home Mr.Prowa *giggle* bubyeee!"

Silly slammed the door behind her. Tails can hear her singing while skipping along to a nursery rhyme as she entered her Pink Limited edition Bugatti Veyron (very very expensive vehicle) and drove off at an insane amount of speed. She must be rich as s*t to afford that?

"She must be rich as s*t to afford that?...Hmm? Bahh forget it right now I'm gonna start living my new life. I will get stronger in case a disaster happens again. I'm not gonna let anyone die again...I swear it...Sonic."

**End of part 2...Complete**

\--

And so it begins. This will be Tail's day to grow physically, mentally and heal psychologically. There will be many dangers awaiting his future but Tails is willing to hurdle over the hardships that would drag him down.

This is his day.

**TAILS SHOW**


	3. Ep1: Hello Dolly and death part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild language, violence, dark themes**

**Ep.1: Hello Dolly...and death part 1**

A few days went by and finally after all that hard work Tails was able to move most of his stuff into his new two floor home built with the newest state of the art kitchen, a basement bigger than the inside of his old workshop, his new bedroom above him and 2 closets one top and one bottom just to name a few.

It was beautiful and fulfilling to Tails when he goaled himself to work harder than ever before. Though the inside of the house's walls were light blue which reminded him of Sonic...He'll have to change that later on.

Anywho Tails looked at the clock hanging on the wall above the flatscreen television and saw that it was 8:30 at night. Well after all that work Tails decided to retire for the night. He snuggled into his Temper Pedic mattress, instantly melting under his covers and felt like he was in heaven with his soft ass pillow. The best part is the bed was provided by mmmmrrrggh Silly as a house warming gift aside from champagne.

Tails wondered how many times he's gonna have to repeat his age before it gets through to her?...Who knows really?He mentally said goodnight to himself then drifted off into the most satisfying slumber he ever felt in his life. From his nearby closet deep in the darkness a tiny red light flashed from within.

\--

**7 years ago**

"Rrrgh grrrgh let me go Eggman! Sonic!"

Tails was held in place by the foot of a giant eggman robot. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't lift an inch of it. Meanwhile Sonic was facing off against the latest version of Metal Sonic. It's arms and head was black while his legs and body was white. Eggman's insignia was on its chest to show its eternal loyalty.

All Tails could do was watch as Sonic and Metal Sonic collided their signature spindashes together. The sound of saw blades and the sparks that came out of their attacks intensified as they canceled out of it, landing on their feet. Metal Sonic rolled its shoulders while Sonic himself got on one knee huffing and puffing. He was slightly beat up and scratched yet he still kept up with the confident smile.

"Heheh haah haah your stronger than I thought MS."

Metal Sonic cracked its knuckles.

"Okaay man of few words. Boring but pretty effective."

Sonic got to his feet, ready to round two.

"Alright pal let me show you what happens when I get serious. I'm talking to you to Eggman."

Sonic turned his to the left and pointed towards the main control room glass, behind it was a silhouette with a shiny white grin and reflective goggles.

"Come try it Hedgehog heeheeheeheehee!"

"Don't worry buddy this'll only take a couple of more seconds. Stay strong for me got it?"

Tails nodded his head.

"Great. Let's kick it you bucket of bolts!"

\--

Another day another dollar as they say. Tails has gotten use the Siliconus city's supermarket for his daily necessities...Walmart. With list in hand Tails was walking over to the snack and candy aisle for obvious reasons.

"(Mints mints mints. They better have peppermints in here?)"

It didn't take too long for Tails to find what he was looking for. Circular peppermints, the classic s*t for all ages. Just when Tails was about reach out to claim his prize another hand bumped against his.

" Ah sorry miss are yo-"

Tail's words were cut off when he saw who he bumped his hand with? She was familiar...too familiar. **The bunny girl** that Tails was friends with before...the one he pushed away long ago. But he wasn't sure if it was the same girl since she was almost the same height as him (4'7 yeah I know growth spurt) and is wearing a long white sundress.

"Gasp Tails? Is that you?"

There was no mistaking it. That voice hit the nail on the head.

"Cr-Cr-Cream?!"

Cream the Rabbit...He never thought that he would ever see his old friend ever again after what he did to her. She was...she was...more beautiful than ever before.

"Oh my Tails how are you? It's been too long."

Tails felt a lump in his throat. He didn't think of any scenario for when he ever met Cream again. He was sweating profusely but he couldn't stay silent forever.

"Hi! How are you?! Nice weather today huh?!"

Tails quickly covered his mouth with his hands...Awkard as hell man. Ahem Tail's eyes darted around to see if anyone else was in the aisle. Luckily no one else was there.

"Um sorry?"

"That's okay. We haven't seen eachother for years so it's understandable for old friends to be nervous."

"(Ahhgghhh her smile! Too radiant. It burns!) So uh...how are things with you Cream?"

Cream noticed Tails blushing pink so she quietly giggled.

"Oh I've been working at my Mama's bakery, picking flowers for my flower shop, and I just got off my shift from being an elementary school teacher's handy ai-"

"Wait did you just say 'my' flower shop?"

"Why yes. I own a flower shop down right across from Mipple street."

"Wow that's...It's amazing how you have these things happening in your life. It must be hard to work three jobs at once."

"It's not that big of a deal. I just want to see the smile on people's fac- Gasp!"

Cream put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Cream looked like she was gonna cry.

"Your...your shoulder."

Tails realised what she was talking about? The burn mark on his shoulder.

"Wait Cream don't worry about it. I'm okay now so don't cry please?"

Cream took out a handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed her tear drops from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry. It's just...seeing you with that mark reminded me of seven years ago."

Tails grit his teeth.

"No I should be sorry Cream! You tried to help me that day and I lashed out at you!...I-I hit you so I should be the one who should be apologizing. I...I."

A finger was on Tail's lips stopping his finished sentence. Cream then put a hand on his burn mark shoulder.

"Tails...I'm just glad you're okay."

Cream leaned her face towards Tail's and lightly kissed his cheek. She then walked away waving goodbye, leaving Tails standing like a statue with his mouth open for thirty minutes. As soon as he got back to his home after paying for his groceries, putting them in their correct cabinet and organized his fridge Tails finally let his weak knees go to the floor.

"...YYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

He later had to apologize for multiple and well organized noise complaints. Later that night Tails was fast asleep but from his closet a red flash of light lit up the darkened room for a split second. The closet slowly opened by itself and a shadow clawed hand gently scratched against the wood causing Tail's ear to twitch.

Shot wide awake Tail's instincts got him out of bed and looked around the room for the source of the noise. Knuckle's training really sharpened his senses. With that being said Tails looked at the bottom of his closet and noticed that not only did it have three clawed marks but it also was slightly opened.

"(Something's in my closet? I don't know what but something's in my closet?)"

Tails slowly approached the closet with caution. Who knows what could be in there other than potential clothing he didn't even bother buying yet so he wouldn't stand out as the fox with no clothes...though it never bothered him before. Taking a deep breath he put his hand on the handle and twisted it open. No surprise for him it was dark.

"I know you're in here?"

Tails felt around for the lightswitch. When he did he flipped it on without any problems...it was empty in there except for when he looked down.

"What the?"

A few feet from him leaned against the wall slumped over was a-

"A doll?"

...Thanks for taking my line. Yes there was a doll. But not just any doll? The doll looked like him except it doesn't have a mouth nor fingers. It had a strange wired line of string attached to its head and at the end of it, a small, red rhombus shaped gem that doesn't look like its tied to anything to hold it. Tails took a step then knelt in front of the doll. Hesitantly he gently picked it up by the arms and examined it closely.

"Strange...now what is a doll that strangely looks like me doing inside my closet?"

It was strange how this doll looked like him when there was no plush toys of him when **he saved the city years ago**...cheap asshats tried to use him to gain all the profits. Unfortuantely the head was mishapen and an ear was ripped.

"Hmm I wonder what I should do with this thing?...Oh I know?"

Tails carried the doll downstairs then out the door. He was met with two garbage truck people right on time to take the trash he left outside away to wherever they put it.

"Hey guys!"

Tails tossed the doll to one of the men.

"You missed one. Good riddance to that piece of trash *Ptooey*."

The doll was never seen again...until-

"What the s*t?!"

The next day after a long tired day of work Tails went upstairs to see that same doll he thought he threw out, on his bed with a banana peel on its head.

"I thought I got rid of you?"

Why did he recognise it as the same doll you may ask? Well Tails was able to recognise it by not only the gem on its head but the banana peel that was from the truck. Tails picked up the doll by the head.

"I don't know what kind of prank you think this is that makes it funny? But driving me crazy will never wor- God f*king damnit I'm talking to a plush toy so maybe I am crazy?"

"No you're not."

"Exactly! I'm not crazfftttt!"

He thought he heard a voice until he looked directly into the doll's eyes.

"...Boo."

"AHHHHH F*k!!!"

Tails threw the doll across the room, screaming like a girl. Was he crazy? Did the madness finally get to him? Was Cream just a hallucination? Before he could think of anymore dumb scenarios the doll started to float...in midair...like a fricken ghost. Though his face didn't show it Tails could sense that it was pissed.

"I kill you man! ladeladelladelladel!"

The doll threw itself on Tail's face in a frenzy, bopping his face with its fingerless arms. For some reason the punches hurt slightly though it is suppossed to be a doll. Tails frantically tried to pry the doll off his face but in a comedic fashion he keeps bumping into walls. In the bathroom Tails quickly turned on the faucet of his shower and sprayed the back of the doll.

"Mmmmmmmggghhhhhhh!!"

"I'm getting soggy you piece of cow feces!"

"Mhen reph ofm mmph faifh! (Then get off of my face!)"

In the split second the doll dropped its guard Tails grabbed it and threw it towards the stairs but the doll through unexplainable grip strength and reaction time with no fingers was able to grab a hold of Tail's hand causing him to get flung along with it as they both tumbled down the stairs and hitting the hard polished wood floor.

It only took a moment for Tails and the weird doll to get back to their feet, both staring eachother down. The doll was crouched down on all fours growling like a poodle.

"Oh you wants some doll?"

The doll began to bark like a french poodle as well as growl like one.

"Bring it chump!"

Once again the doll lunged at Tails only this time he was ready as he slammed a right hook to the doll's face. Its body contacted the wall hard causing it to bounced off allowing Tails to rapidly punch it while it was in midair.

"Atatatatatatatatatatata!!"

Don't ask, Knuckles taught him the louder he screams during an attack the stronger it is compared to a regular attack. With each hit Tails realised when he was punching it over and over he felt that the doll had a skeletal figure inside it...How is that even possible? Well there was no time to think about that when Tails did a left straight punch to its gut then a right uppercut to the jaw sending it up towards the ceiling.

"(Alright remember your training...1.)"

As it was falling to the ground Tails took a step with his left foot.

"(2.)"

Then he crossed his left with his right foot and finally lifted his left foot to prepare for a-

"Back Kick!"

All in perfect rythmic timing. Tails shot his left leg straight out into the doll's gut, its power sending the doll flying towards his front door and plopping to the ground with a loud thud...and a squeak. Tails took a breath and walked to the knocked down doll. He picked him up by the string meeting it eye to eye.

"Ready to talk doll?"

Afraid of getting beaten even more then necessary the doll nodded its head.

\--

**3 hours later**

"So let me get this straight? You just appeared in my closet without any explanation to how you got there in the first place?"

Tails and the doll were both on his bed after scrubbing it and throwing the doll into the washing machine. The doll nodded its head.

"Are you sure you don't know how you got in my closet suddenly like that?"

"If I'd known don't you think i would've told you by now?"

Tails out a hand under his chin.

"Hmmm good point."

"What I can tell you is that I may not know how but I do know why I am here?"

"Okay so why are you here?"

The doll looked to its left then its right. It then motioned Tails to come closer so it could whisper.

"I'm being chased by someone."

Tails cocked an eyebrow.

"Chased? By who?...Is it the kids at Toys-R-Us?"

"No...maybe but that's not it. It was a man."

"Ohhhh you mean the crazy toy collectors. Hopefully it's not a **guy who dances in a chicken ****suit**?"

"That's what I thought but...he doesn't look like he dances at all...he scares me. Can I please stay with you? I promise I won't cause any trouble."

Tails can't believe he's even doing this right now. He's letting a walking, talking Tails bootleg doll stay in his home that is suppossed to be normal. But...he did promise that he was getting stronger to protect the people he cares about so he wouldn't lose them...although he knew nothing about this doll he's willing to give it a chance.

"Alright alright fine."

The doll's face lit up with joy though it barely had any facial expressions.

"Really?! Oh thank you! thank you! thank you!"

Tails grabbed the doll's head before it could hug his face again and slammed it down on his bed.

"Yeah don't touch me...do you have a name doll?"

"Well that's rude. My name is **Tailsdoll**, the cutest fluffiest toy you'll ever me- Yagh! don't grind me against the wall!!"

"(I should've guessed that it would have my name.)"

"Say can I watch cartoons?"

That was a random question that came out of that doll's non-existant mouth.

"Uhhh sure. Just don't put it on too loud. I need some sleep for tomorrow's shift."

"Sure I can do that."

The doll now named Tailsdoll managed to walk down the steps by itself despite it being short. Tails didn't know if he was going crazy but aside from that maybe if he gets some sleep everything will be back to normal.

Literally 30 seconds went by and the tv downstairs was blairing with Metal music. Tails quickly ran down the stairs to see Tailsdoll on top of the couch playing an air guitar alongside on the screen was playing a metal band named I s*t you not "P*sy Punchers."

"DUDE WHAT THE F*K?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING CARTOONS?!"

TAILS CAN BARELY HEAR HIMSELF TALK FROM THE EXTREMELY POTTYMOUTHED MUSIC AND IT'S MAKING IT DIFFICULT TO NARRATE THIS. TAILSDOLL MUTED...oh Tailsdoll muted and paused the tv for a couple of seconds.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh I got bored from **Dora the Explorer**. So I decided to play some good music to fall asleep to."

"You call that good mu-"

Before Tails could finish his sentence Tailsdoll already...TAILSDOLL ALREADY UNMUTED AND UNPAUSED THE MUSIC VIDEO! GODDAMNIT!

"THAT'S IT COME HERE DOLL!! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS INTO THE DIRT!"

TAILS SPENT THE REST OF THE NIGHT CHASING AROUND AND PUMBLING THE TAILS...oh it's good here ahem pumbling the Tailsdoll into the dirt. Later on he needed to desperately apologize to a neat and organized list of noise complaints. Nearby his house however a black ominous hole appeared with something walking through it.

And so begins the bizarre adventures in the **TAILS SHOW.**

**End of part 1**

\--

And I looked, and behold, a $%*#* horse! And its rider's name was $%#, and Hades followed him. And they were given authority over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by wild beasts of the earth.


	4. Ep2: Hello Dolly and death part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**,

**Ep.2: Hello Dolly...and death part 2**

"Thank you for your purchase good sir."

"It is ma'am!"

"...Thank you for your purchase ma'am."

"Yeah whatever f*t."

A large big shouldered man wearing makeup and a blonde wig stomped away from the store while Tails was just smiling with his eyes closed. As soon as the behemoth's stomping ceased he let out a breath of relief.

"God, why do we get the weirdos?"

"That's the circle of life here."

That lack of emotion tone.

"Boss! When did you show up?"

"I told you you can call me **Molly**. I don't really care."

Molly, Silly's younger different specied cat sister appeared from behind Tails. No one would've noticed her presence since her inherited blood makes her sneaky involuntarily. That's right she's a black panther (and not the Superhero kind sadly) with only one facial expression, blah. She barely cares to wear her Siliconus supermarket uniform right. Not like she cares for what others think anyway.

"It just doesn't roll off the tongue when you're my employer."

"Figured. Anyway it was kinda hilarious how you interacted with that customer."

"Are you kidding me? Hulk looked like he was gonna eat me for breakfast, lunch and dinner all at the same time."

"That was the funniest part about it. I could barely control my laughter from where I was."

Tails isn't alone. Many people who interact with her can't tell if she is serious about the emotions she describes. Can't blame her though since she was born like that...from her father.

"So uh did you need something from me boss?"

Molly scritched the back of her ear and a tiny flea hopped out onto the floor foaming at the mouth.

"You can leave early today."

"Huh? Wait you're serious?"

"I'm always serious."

What did he do? Were the shelves not organized enough? Did he mess up a transaction as a cashier?

"It's not what you think Mr.Prower? My sister is here assisting me for the day."

"That's...surprising."

Molly swiftly got closer to Tail's face.

"My...sister...is...here...assisting...me...for...the..day."

It took Tails a few seconds to put two and two together until a lightbulb pooped over his head.

"Oh yeeeaaahhh sure boss. I'll see you tomorrow."

As quick as a flash Tails took off his attire and ran out of the store, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

A few seconds went by and Molly blushed pink.

"(Those glutes...if only he was 10 years older. A lapdance request would've been appropiate.)

From behind Silly who was wearing the uniform 1 size to small for her put her head on Molly's shoulder sighing in disappointment.

"Dohhhh did he have to weve? Siwwe just thought of some fun things we could've done."

"No flirting in my store Cougar."

"Hey! That's an insult to our mewother."

Tails was glad he got out of there when he did. That Silly would've flirted with him for the next three hours of his shift and god knows he barely had the capacity to handle 30 minutes of it. Getting the keys from his belt pouch Tails was gonna unlock the door but-

"(My door's opened? I know I locked it this morning.)"

Slowly opening the door to his own home Tails was met with a horrifying sight.

"WHAT THE F*K!!"

\--

In order to understand what is going on lets take a trip to an hour ago.

**1 hour ago**

Tailsdoll was on the couch getting pissed off at the television...He was watching Dora the Explorer.

"Do you see the puppy town?"

"It's right there."

A few seconds of silence and Dora was staring blankly at the screen.

"F*king there! Are you blind or are you deaf?"

Before Tailsdoll could go into an unnecessary flurry on the obviously expensive televsion he felt an ominous presence nearby. A dark fume creeped from underneath the front door and covered a portion of the floor. Though it was smoke Tailsdoll was scared of touching the floor. The presence got stronger as the door creaked open. Seeing the face of the mysterious visitor filled the shaking doll with dread and hopelessness but...he wouldn't go down without a fight.

\--

Now that you're caught up let's see what happened now

**1 hour later**

Tail's house was in shambles. Partial holes and cracks on the walls were visible, the TV was knocked over on its face, vases, pots, pans, glass cups, even the fridge looks like a tornado hit while he was gone but from his perspective Tails knows that the only one in his house was Tailsdoll...That little s*t is gonna taste dirt again.

"THAT LITTLE S*T IS GONNA TASTE DIRT AGAIN!!...huh?"

Shaking his head Tails decided to hun- I mean kindly search for the little munchkin so he can have a nice heart to heart conversation with him. He didn't have to look so hard since the doll was floating towards him screaming bloody murder. Tails instinctly grabbed Tailsdoll's head and started squeezing.

"You little dirt rag. I bring you to my home and this is how you repay m-"

"TailsIknowyou'reangrybutletmegorightnow!"

Tailsdoll's body was squirming, flailing and struggling desperately like he was trying get away from something other than Tail's wrath.

"Hey dude I didn't catch any of that. but you better have a good explanation to why you made a mess in my house?!"

"NO TIME! *Chomp*"

Tails felt his middle finger get bitten somehow by Tailsdoll causing him to release his grip. With his temporary freedom Tailsdoll scrambled up the steps and came back down with the entire bathroom sink.

"Oww you bit...Wait a doll bit me? Hey hey HEY! Not the sin-"

Tailsdoll already threw the sink at the kitchen, breaking it and the dining room table to pieces.

"WTF NOT THE TABLE! Wait a sec now that I think about it Tailsdoll has been strange ever since he got here."

While Tails was in deep thought Tailsdoll was running around the house throwing some more valuable stuff at nothing while screaming like a girl.

"There's no one in this house and as far as I can tell Tailsdoll was trying to hit something that wasn't there...does he have a mental disorder or something?"

Tailsdoll tumbled down the steps and ran into the kitchen once more grabbing and throwing spoons and forks.

"Then again if he has a skeletal structure when I beat the tar out of him then somehow logically he might have organs and a brain. WTF Tails there's no logic in that? If that was the case then he is capable of eating which I haven't seen him eat unless I missed something...then again that bite he just did...Tailsdoll come here for a sec?"

Tailsdoll was gonna run past Tails but he grabbed him by the string. Tails examined his face until he felt something off with the mouth area.

"Don't struggle doll."

Tails then pried open his jaw with as little force as possible and made a unique discovery.

"Huh would you look at that? A row of jagged sharp teeth. Okay you can proceed with what you were doing."

"Henk you (Thank)."

Tails tossed the Tailsdoll aside and he proceeded to run upstairs, grabbing some empty metal hangers and throwing them one by one from the top of the steps.

"He must be suffering from some delusionary episode...well since he has a brain (maybe) it's most likely hallucinat- Whoo that's cold anyway hallucinations?"

"You know what screw this. SALT ATTACK!"

Tailsdoll had a medium sized bag of salt and he "grabbed" a "handful" of it to throw it at Tail's face while his guard was down.

"AHHH F*K MY EYES! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Good thing the salt wasn't deep and the tears washed it away but Tails rubbed his eyes. It was a blurry at first so he rubbed his eyes again. When he had his vision back however he saw that the floor was covered in dark purplish fumes.

"Aw cmon man are you trying to burn down the hou-"

This presence...this dark, dreadful, cold feeling...shooting up his spine. Tails felt something in his home...Something that made his breath shorten, his hair sticking out like daggers, every bone and muscle in his body shaking life a leaf, even his battle instincts are screaming at him simultaneously to run, run and never look back but that tiny percent inside him whispering to him to "please face it."

Using that small voice Tails shakingly slowly truned his head behind him. Standing at the entrance to the kitchen standing behind him was a being clad in a black cloak with the hood completely covering its face. All Tails could do was use that fraction of strength to turn himself around to face it despite the screaming in his head now changing to the words "death" over and over again. He didn't know why but from those screaming words he felt that this being was exactly that...maybe this being is death.

**End of part 2**

\--

I should've said this in the beginning when I put down "Thank you to those who got curious about what this is." I should've put down to those who enjoyed it spread this to your friends, your amigos, your homies in the Sonic community like a virus. Oh wait I just did so anyway this can be also said about future projects that I'll come up with in the future. So get ready for that in the future.


	5. Ep3: Hello Dolly and death part 3

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild language, Intense Violence, **

**Ep.3: Hello Dolly...and death part 3**

He couldn't feel himself, he couldn't speak, he couldn't run anymore. This being in front of him scared him stiff. Tails clenched his fists just to see if he can still feel anything from his body. Luckily for him his body heated back up allowing him to move. Looks like whatever that was was temporary.

The being moved itself forward with no sound coming out, not even a flap of its cloak. Tails quickly took a big jump back confirming that all his senses are back to normal. But he still had a very bad sense about it.

"Tails! That's the someone I told you was chasing me!"

No wonder Tailsdoll was panicking so badly? So this thing was after him this whole time but what is it and when did it enter this house? Tails only knew one thing, this person or whatever it was had all his danger signal turnt to the max.

"Die Puppe übergeben? (hand over the doll?)"

"Wh-what did you say?"

The being lifted its right cloaked arm. Its sleeve slid down revealing its boney hand. It then curled it into a fist and brought it an inch away from its mouth, lightly coughing.

"Good..you speak English. German is a pain in the ass...strains the throat sometimes as well...I said hand over the doll?"

The being extended its bony arm and pointed to Tailsdoll who was carrying Tail's bedframe. He didn't expect this creature to speak english let along speak a sentence. It sounded like a young man...unless it was trying to trick him?

"Dude! Doll! That is not necessa- THAT'S MY BEDFRAME YOU IDIOT! PUT IT DOWN! Anyway why do you want Tailsdoll?"

Tails made sure to keep his guard up in case it tries anything funny as it lowered its arm.

"I figured you'd ask that...The doll's a demon who tried to escape from his death sentence. I was tasked with bringing him back to Limbo to face his fate."

"Fate?"

"Hmmm...I got some time to spare to indulge your curiosity. The gem attached to the string."

Tails turned to the Tailsdoll and back to it.

"What about it?"

"The **Soulgem.**"

"Soul gem?...Don't you mean **Soul Emerald**? Cause that looks too small to be one and it belongs to **Blaze's dimension**."

The being slowly shook its head.

"The Soulgem is an ancient artifact, crafted centuries ago by **Demon lord Aer **and **Vudoom. **It is a blood red gem with the power to take away, take in and covert souls into its own supply of power. It was one of the many dangerous objects in **Hell **that was able to have certain dominion over death. Luckily it shattered and smelted into nothingness...all but a single shard that survived."

"And the one you're talking is attached to Tailsdoll's head?"

The being nodded its head. But why? Just because Tailsdoll had a gem that can take away souls on his head he should die? Did...did he even use it to take away life?

"Did Tailsdoll even take away life with that gem?"

"Don't believe anything he answers Tails! I may not know why this gem was attached to my head but I never killed anyone. In fact this gem is what gave me life."

"...Are you finished? Good cause escape is futile. All you can do now is surrender and accept what's coming to you."

The being phased through Tails like a ghost. Oddly instead of getting a bone iced chill all over his body which he expected Tails felt warm. Tailsdoll tried climbing the stairs only to get his leg grabbed by the being's bony hand. It pulled Tailsdoll down to the floor, dragging him along with it towards the front door.

"NO PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I JUST WANT TO LIVE!"

Tailsdoll tried desperately to drag himself away from it's grip but it was too strong. With the situation being this dire he started to cry.

"PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! **I LOST MY LIFE ALREADY**, I FINALLY HAD A SECOND CHANCE ONLY TO BE TAKEN AWAY? TAILS PLEASE HELP!"

Why was was he standing there? Tails tried his hardest to find the right answer to that question.

"(Was this the reason I wanted to become strong? To let someone you considered a friend get taken away from you?)

Tail's vision got blurry, he felt so dizzy. To see his own hands trembling from...fear made him sick. He couldn't see that the front door was left open and he can barely hear the Tailsdoll's cries and pleas for help.

"(Why am I standing here for? Tailsdoll is being dragged and I'm just standing there like a weakling.)"

Snapping its bony fingers a vortex of fire and brimstone appeared in front of it.

"Please you're making a mistake."

"It is a sad fate I'll be honest. But there's not many options that can do anything about it? Please understand this is my duty. Maybe as an act of mercy I'll let you say goodbye to your friend. DID YOU HEAR THAT BOY?!"

"Gasp!"

"AS AN ACT OF MERCY I'LL LET YOU SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIEND. THE LAST THING A **GRIM REAPER **SHOULD EVER DO."

"**Goodbye**?...goodbye?..."

Those words. So specific that were stuck in Tail's mind for some reason. Those words were buzzing in his head but why? Why does it feel like Tails forgot something important. It was definetely something from his past but what was it? Losing Sonic? No he already established that Sonic was...gone. Eggman? No he promised if he ever see his face again he would beat would beat it to a bloody sac...What was it...and why was his heart beating so fast?

A couple of seconds went by waiting for Tail's reply. The being sighed in disappointment.

"...I see. So that's your response?...Let's go doll."

"Tails?"

Tailsdoll completely lost the fight he had in him. He no longer had the will to resist.

"(GoodbyegoodbyegoodbyegoodbyegoodbyegoodbyeGOODBYEGOODBYEGOODBYEGOODBYE!!)...Good..."

It all came back to him. Why that word made his heart beat 100 miles a minute? His vision seeing red? This seething rage inside him boiling through the roof?...It was all taken from him in a mere second. To that point something deep inside Tail's psyche told him to do one thing...

**KILL**

"Hmm?"

The being felt an odd sensation coming from nearby, inches near him to be precise as he looked down and saw that the hand that was gripping the doll's leg was removed from its socket. Tails who was in the house just moments ago was crouched next to it, grabbed Tailsdoll into his arms and backflipped away to his front door all in just a few seconds.

Tailsdoll blinked a few times, his brain(?) late to comprehend what just happened? As soon as he was able to he realised that he was cradled in Tail's arms. but something was different about him? His eyes had a look of fury and madness.

"..."

Tails gently put down Tailsdoll as if that was the last thing he could do before he loses it.

"I remember...I remember why I feel like my nightmare will never end?"

The being was able to reattach its hand back ti the way it was like it was nothing.

"Despite me being able to look back at my own trauma this rage and hatred never went away. NOW I KNOW WHY?!"

"It has to do with that hedgehog right?"

A vein popped from the side of Tail's head. To even mention him when Tails was in this state was what almost costed him his friends.

"Sonic was his name correct?"

Another vein popped while his eyes grew wider.

"Don't think I don't know about that. As a Reaper I paid attention to all calamities that has occurred in this world. Yes seven years ago the human **Ivo Robotnik** was able to cause a 3% crack to the earth's surface after his giant death machine was destroyed. Luckily for you there were only the severely injured that were able to get saved...except for one that is."

Tails slowly grinned while bringing up three of his fingers.

"Heheh...eheheheheheh. You know what? Taking away my friend, bringing out my past, saying S-s-sonic's name has made me realise something? A connection between two of them if you will."

"And what would that be...boy?"

Tails clenched his fist that was shaking. When he looked closely at Tails the being was able to clearly see a singing red aura flowing around him.

"If I had to guess you're name is **Death **right? We were never properly introduced."

The being known as Death grinned from underneath his hood yet no one else could see it.

"Yes...My name is Death."

"Good now I know the name of the person whom I am gonna rip to shreds. Cause when I realised that S-s-srrrronic was taken away from me I understand what kept me from moving forward?"

A flash of Sonic's body disintergrating into white light, closed eyes and a smile caused Tail's musterious aura to explode out of him.

"**I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE TO SOOOOONIIICCCCCCC!!"**

His rage was unleashed and with that rage Tails blitz to Death and tackled his abdomen like a missle.

**End of part 3**

\--

Tails has finally snapped. Stayed tuned for the final part of this saga. And uh just in case there was a little confusion bolded words has an importance to it or the most intense moment which will be more rare than the other first one. If you figured that out already great, I won't have to do reminders then *wipes off seat*.


	6. Ep4 Hello Dolly and death part 4

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild language, Violence**,

**Ep.4: Hello Dolly...and death part**** 4**

Making contact with Death's abdomen when using that powerful rage filled tackle Tails heard some bones crack, causing damage to the Reaper himself...at least that's what he thought was the case until he felt a slight surge of pain so he looked up at the reaper seeing that his hands were interlocked with his. The bone cracking he heard were the sounds of his fingers being dislocated by Death's inhuman grip strength.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

Tails screamed in pain as he tried to pry himself away but Death wouldn't let go. In fact he didn't budge an inch although his feet weren't touching the ground.

"So hotshot you thought that by being angry you could pick a fight with a Reaper and live?"

The only response Tails could give was him launching himself forward and biting into Death's robbed neck(?). No matter how hard he was trying to bite down he couldn't feel himself savagely biting into anything especially the fabric. Death chuckled from the attempt.

"Well alright then. If that is your wish we need a better graveyard to bury your corpse...I got an idea?"

Death released his grip on Tail's fingers and pulled his head back forcibly so they're meeting eye to eye. He then grabbed Tail's shoulders and in a surprise twist headbutted him once into unconciousness.

"Hmhm yes Hell's perfect for your attempted mockery."

Death put Tail's unconcious body into a bear hug and fell backwards into the vortex, engulfing them in flames. Tailsdoll quickly ran towards the portal and dove in corkscrew style.

\--

**7 years ago**

"Cmon buddy this place is gonna blow any second!"

Sonic and Tails never expected Eggman to literally risk everything to kill them once and for all. Eggman escaped through a secret entrance behind his master control seat to get away but before he did that he activated the self destruct program.

"The loading dock should be to our left. Hopefully the controls are similiar to the Tornado?"

Tails was able to crack the access code, opening the door to the loading dock. Luckily for them there was a single Aero fighter space plane left. While Sonic zipped over and get the hatch machinism of the main shutters open Tails already got the plane to work.

"Would you look at that? It is the same as the Tornado. Sonic! It works! Get on!"

"Hahah! Tails you're always coming through in the end."

Sonic hopped up onto the right wing of the plane as it blasted off towards its destination, Earth.

\--

"...ls...ails..."

Tails groaned in his sleep. He was dreaming about the beach.

"Tails...Tails wake up."

"Mmmmm no no Cream you don't look fat in that swimsuit zzzzzzz."

Tailsdoll was shaking Tail's body. He was trying to wake him up.

"Dude seriously wake up."

"zzzzzzz Sure I'll try your delectable pie."

"Wake up dumb ass! *smack!*"

From the hard smack to his nose Tails shot awake holding his throbbing nose.

"Owwwwaah!! What was that for?!"

"You should be thanking me. You were out for 3 hours."

"Three hours?...Where are w-...we?"

Tails took a quick look around him. From what he could tell this is definetely not his front yard anymore. He was on a large metal circular platform attached to four thick chains floating on top of a sea of red liquid. The walls that all 4 chains were attached to had giant machete-like spikes sticking out caked in what looks like the same reddish color as the sea around him and god knows what was attached to them.

Above him he can hear the sound of grinding gears but mostly saws though he can't see what it was since the hole above was dark as hell. Tails got to his feet, almost falling over due to the dizziness that struck his nerves.

"Tails...That weirdo Death has been sitting there with his back facing you the entire time you were knocked out."

"Oh F*k my fing- they're okay? But how?"

"My saliva can heal wounds."

"That's a load of horse crap!"

The Reaper Death heard the clang of metal when Tails was on his knees a second ago. It signaled him to rise to his feet.

"Death? Where the hell are we?"

Death turned his body around, facing Tail's direction.

"Exactly what you just said. This is Hell...at least a part of it that is."

"Wait, this is Hell? (God F*king damnit. I knew my temper would lead me to hell one day) By god tell me this isn't a-"

"No Prower...you're not dreaming. You see this place is the bottom of **Gluttony's Maw**, where the damned go through endless pain through severe mutilation, recycle and then mutilated again. You wanted a fight with me right?"

Death moved his neck to one side, letting out a loud crack. Tails felt a shift in the liquid that now was identified as his worst nightmare, blood. The shifting almost knocked him off balanced.

"Hope you don't get cold feet."

With his bony hand Death reached across his right shoulder and grasped the fabric. He then flung the robe off him letting it land softly on the ground, folded cleanly by an unseen, illogical force.

"Cause this is your last chance to save yourself and the Tailsdoll."

From his left cheek to his ear and from his left shoulder to the entirety of his left arm they were all skeleton. The rest of himself had lightish green skin, white spiked back hair and yellow eyes. His topless body made Tails a little jealous since Death was well toned and built with a six pack. Good thing he was wearing tight dark blue jeans with a skull buckle holding them up.

"(Is this guy really the Grim Reaper? The depiction of him doesn't fit...Bah! What does that matter? I can't let him take the Tailsdoll.)"

Tails gained stability on the platform, prepared to fight back.

"Since you're determined to save him how about this? A duel."

"...You mean like fisticuffs and stuff?"

Death shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever floats your boat? Fists, knives, swords, hammers, guns doesn't matter which. As long as you can hit me once."

You gotta be kidding? Tails felt the power of Death's headbutt now that he remembered it. He knew that he wasn't using much effort to knock him out like that.

"I can tell that you literally got nothing on you? So to be fair I won't block any of your attacks so go nuts."

"(Just once? Hit him once and it'll end?)"

Tails took a deep breath. His nerves started to settle.

"So...I just have to hit you once?"

Death was warming up his body by stretching his arms first. Then his legs.

"Yep, that's the deal."

"No take backs?"

"You insult me Prower. A Reaper never backs down from a deal even when they're at a losing streak whi-"

"Alright then!"

Tails risked the chance and dashed towards Death clenched fists and all...he just stood there with no stance.

"(Combat: 50% Boxing, 50% Taekwando.)"

Death's intense stare unkowingly to Tails was analysing him from different angles as he jumped into the air reeling back his arm for a punch.

"(Defense: 100%, Evasion...doesn't matter.)"

In slow motion Death slid off to the side by kicking his left leg when Tails threw his punch leaving him in confusion.

"(Wha? I was sure that I-)"

Death then took the couple second opportunity of catching him in midair with an uppercut, driving it into Tail's gut. Tails felt his soul get knocked out of him for a moment there, the whites of his eyes exposed and blood spilling out of his mouth.

Not wasting a moment of time Death tapped his foot on the ground twice and kicked Tails in the face, sending him flying a few towards the edge of the metal platform. His finger was touching the red liquid.

"Hmph, is that all you got Prower?"

Surprisingly Tails tried to get to his feet but kept slipping back to the ground. His entire body was shaking from the pain, it was like his muscles were numb and his skeleton rattling. Blood was also pouring from his nose and mouth. After many attempts Tails got a hold of himself and rose up to his feet.

"Huh? I could've sworn those hits would cause you to bleed from the inside and die instantly from a broken neck."

"I-I-I actually th-thought that as well."

Tail's legs were still a little wobbly.

"At least you're honest. Honestly coming from me you must've been going through intense training to survive those attacks. (I didn't feel any shatter nor cracks of bones in him. Whatever training he has done really made his body alot morr durable than expected but...he did take alot of damage.) Hope you're not thinking about running away?"

"Are you?"

Death couldn't help but grin a bit from that remark.

"I kinda like you more when you're sane...no homo."

"(Okay as far as I can tell Death's a whole lot stronger than me...his attacks are easy to dodge so if I just keep rushing in and evade him I might stand a chance. Pheeeww just one...just one.)"

Tails once again moved in on Death with a new fiery determination as he mad his pursuit.

"Tails goes in with a superman punch but Death moves out of the way and counters with a rising knee. But what's this? Tails blocks the kick with his elbow and retalliates with a roundhouse kick but hold on your daddy's not coming home for dinner! Tails continues the assault with a left straight, a right hook, a left straight, a straight right, a left a right leftrightleftRIGHT LELELELELELEL!!"

"TAILSDOLL?! ENOUGH WITH THE PLAY BY PLAY IT'S ANNOYING!!"

"Aww cmon I'm bored and so are the members of our audience watching this."

"Who the f*k are you talking to?"

Tailsdoll looked around himself. A single bubble rose to the surface of the liquid and popped.

"I...I have no clue."

"Geez du- Woah!"

Tails was able to backpeddle from Death's horizontal knife hand swipe, performing a few backflips to gain some distance between them.

"Tell me Prower? Why are you so determined to 'beat me' so badly?"

"Should there be a reason to save a friend of mine?"

"I mean you know who you're dealing with and you know you can't win so why delay the inevitable? He's not even a mobian like you?"

"Who gives a s*t about that?! I promised to become stronger so no one will die in front of me ever again. Ever since I lost Sonic I wanted to end my life but I know better than anyone after seven years that day Sonic wouldn't want me to end the life I was given through his sacrifice."

Death's grin changed to neutral.

"I now fight to become the hero Sonic was. To protect anyone that needs me when a catastrophe occurs. I swore that even if my body was broken to pieces my sacrifice will save someone else's life one day. So until that day comes I will never quit!"

"...You goddamn idiot."

"Huh?"

Death was clenching his fists. Those words struck him in a way that got him to lose his cool. He was suddenly in front of Tails before he could blink.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Death grabbed Tails by the arm and threw him over his shoulder to the ground hard on his back. He tried to stomp on Tail's head but he recovered quickly from the impact and rolled forward, getting Death to leave a deep dent into the metal.

"Just because you lost a friend you think you're f*king special?!"

Tails dove away from Death's axe kick only to be grabbed by one of his tails by Death's bony hand. He then whirled him over his head and slammed him to the ground. He proceeded to repeat the slams in all four directions while still having an iron grip on the tail. Tails couldn't escape.

"CAN YOU IMAGINE ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO SUFFERED LOSSES OF A FRIEND AND CLAIMED THEY CAN STOP OTHERS FROM DYING WITH THEIR SELF RIGHTEOUS HEROISM BULLS*T JUST TO DIE FROM IT YOU F*KING DUMBASS?!!"

Death quickly realised of how he lost his cool just now. So he stopped his pulverization and lifted the shaking fox upside down to the point in which he can look dead in his eyes. Death's nostrils flared with anger.

"Snnnnfffffff pheeewww...You don't understand even a smidge of how this works? Heroes are just a concept for that self righteousness who think they can save whoever they deem to be saved without realising that the motivations of others that call theselves heroes and it always ends up biting them in the ass, shaving away the life that they should've had."

Now calmed down slightly Death couldn't watch Tails suffer like this. As a final act of mercy he tossed Tails into the air as if he was light as a feather.

"You're in alot of pain...more than physically. You wanted to make yourself into something you weren't, all for someone you looked up to."

A yellowish wind surrounded Death and his hand glew light blue.

"You had chances to heal yet you think fighting against yourself and life to overcome your trauma will make you stronger? No you're just a kid who tried to model himself after a superhero...as a final act of mercy-"

As Tails was falling back down to earth, unconcious Death shifted his left foot back, taking a stance similiar to karate. The blue light changed to white, outlining Death's fist when he cocked it back close to his body. Tailsdoll somehow knew what Death was gonna do next when putting two and two together.

"Death...wait."

His plea was ignored.

"-I will-"

"Death please no!"

It was fallen on death's ears

"-give you a painless death. I promise for standing up to me you won't suffer as much as the sinners."

"DEATH DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME! I SURRENDER SO LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Death closed his eyes.

"Shinigami himitsu āto (Grim Reaper secret art)"

"PLEASE, I WON'T FIGHT! JUST CALL IT OFF! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

Under Death's breath he unleashed a punch to Tail's chest.

"...Death...Punch."

...Was that an impact?...Did anything hit him? The white light? What was it? Tails didn't any pain from it. Did he stop his punch while he was falling as this "final act of mercy?" Did that mean he won? No wait he had to just hit Death once yet he didn't. That's right he had to so maybe when he lands on the ground he can do a handstand and kick Death in the stomach? Well Tails could except for one thing that was bothering him a little...Why was he flying away from Death?

Though his perception of time was slowed down in reality however Tails was flying like a bullet into the spiked wall, his body caused an explosion, several broken spikes broke off. Through cloudy eyes Tails looked down to see that one of the machete-like spikes pierced through his back and out where his kidney would be.

This would've hurt like a motherf*ker except he couldn't feel anything. No pain, no sensation, no emotion, nothing. The last thing Tails saw through his hazy lifeless eyes was a blurry vision of Death lightly mouthing out a prayer. It would be nice if Tails could hear what he was saying though? That sucked.

"(Tailsdoll?...Why are you crying?)"

Tails thoughts slowly drained out of him as his body slid off the spike and into the red sea, sinking downward and downward below into the abyss.

\--

**7 years ago**

The aeroplane that Sonic and Tails were in got knicked by falling debri from the Death Egg, causing them to spiral out of control. With some quick thinking Sonic opened the hatch and grabbed Tail's hand. They both jumped out of the spiraling plane, freefalling down to Earth. Good thing they weren't in space.

"WAHHHHH! SONIC WE'RE GONNA DIEEEE!"

"Tails, buddy no we're not look?"

Tails looked below him and felt a little whoozy.

"Okay there's water below us so if we can just land in the water we're smooth as silk...except I won't lie it'll hurt...alot."

"Then why are we risking it then?!"

Sonic put his hands on Tail's shoulders.

"It's better than slamming your body on the ground."

"ARE YOU TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY?!!...Wait why did I ask? Pheeww okay I believe you Sonic. Let's do this."

"That's what I'm talking about! This is no different from any other adventure we had...well we'll most likely spend a couple of days in the hospital but hey we live another day."

Tails was no longer scared, knowing that they completed their mission and will survive for the next sunrise. It was until Sonic looked up towards the sky and saw a glint of light from the falling doomsday device.

A couple seconds before after the plane was hit Dr.Eggman scrambled his way to the control panel of his base as there were multiple explosions from afar.

"No...Not again!"

Eggman tap, tap, tapped on the keyboard as fast as possible displaying the screen to his ace in the hole. The **Death Egg's Demolisher Cannon**, The most powerful weapon that he ever brought to existence without the **Chaos Emerald's** power.

"Never again will I let these pests defeat me with a smile on their faces while my dream is crushed. TOO MANY TIMES!"

A red button was flashing while the words "charge percentage 30%, fire lazer?" was displayed on the screen.

"At this point I don't give a damn anymore."

Through gritted teeth Eggman rose his his clenched fist in the air. Wave after wave of bad memories flooded his mind, pushing his anger to the breaking point.

"DIE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND NEVER COME BACK!!"

His fist slammed the red button activating the pointed nose of his almost demolished Death Egg. It exposed a large sized cannon, already charged up with an enormous amount of white energy all the while Eggman laughed insanely as the screen displayed the final countdown.

"5...4...3...2...1...Firing lazer."

The cannon fired.

Moments later Sonic noticed the glint from the Death Egg and saw the lazer incoming towards them. He knew what he had to do...and damnit it wasn't going to be pretty for him. But if he can save just one life then to hell with it he fulfilled his role as the hero everyone needed. Besides he knew that if he was gonna die one day then Tails would be the next hero everyone would need.

"Sonic? Why are you crying for?"

"Because little buddy."

Sonic was choking up his tears.

"Because...I love you little buddy. You're my best friend."

"What do you me-"

Before Tails could finish his sentence Sonic kicked Tails in the gut. It didn't hurt as much but he was pushed away from Sonic. With a smile on his face Sonic closed his eyes and let the lazer consume him, his body disintergrating into the white light. Tail's shoulder was caught by the light, causing a really bad burn. The pain was so much that after a few seconds of painful screaming he passed out. Through his hazy eyes the last thing he saw was Sonic's tear before he landed into the water, sinking into the dark abyss below.

\--

"(That's right...That's what happened afterward...That light? Sonic crying? Tailsdoll crying? This all makes sense now?)"

Tails can feel his strength draining rapidly, he couldn't breath at all. None of his limbs would respond. All he could do is sink.

"(This is my punishment isn't it? All those years of anger and denial finally caught up to me...I'm sorry Cream...I'm sorry Knuckles...and most of all-"

His eyes started to feel so heavy.

"(I'm sorry Sonic...looks like I'll never be the hero you wanted me to be.)"

...What's this? Tails thought his body would turn ice cold from death yet he feels warm...the feeling was getting warmer and warmer...but how?

"You idiot, wake up!"

A voice? In this dark abyss? Oh great becoming delirious before death. What a funny joke.

"I SAID WAKE UP! IS THIS REALLY ALL YOU CAN DO?!"

Yep it was himself that Tails was hearing. No doubt about it.

"(What do you want me to do? I'm pretty much dead weight now. Might as well have that last hope of going to heaven.)"

"NO! This isn't everything you can muster dumbs*t! Don't you remember? The last resort?"

"(You mean the Chaos Emeralds? Now who's the idiot? They only work with rings and they're far away to ever reach remember? I need to make contact with them and even if I did make contact with **all seven **I wasn't able to use them to their full potential.)"

"That's because you kept doubting yourself. **'Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart.' **Your doubt is keeping you from unleashing the power you need to become the final piece of your goal. To become the hero Son- no what everyone needs when a legend was gone."

"(But I can't mo-)"

"JUST DO IT!!"

Tail's body started to become hot. He could feel his limbs move, he could breath...somehow and his eyes could see light from the abyss.

"(You're right...Heroes sometimes doubt themselves. But without the doubt and believing in yourself anyone can push past their limits and achieve their goals. That's why..."

\--

Meanwhile on Angel Island Knuckles is resting against the Master Emerald like usual until a giant spiking energy presence struck his senses. He got up from the Master Emerald to see all seven Chaos Emeralds glowing.

"The Chaos Emeralds? Why are the- Wait."

Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Son of a gun...I knew you would figure it out one day Tails. The secret to the emeralds is not about the rings to activate them, it was to revive their power. Only those who understand that the heart is the only way to truly understand its true power. You've figured it out long ago when **Chaos **attacked. You lost your way but now...You'll finally get it. You got my prayer Tails so use them to your heat's contents!"

\--

"(That's why no matter what happens next-)"

The energy of outside forces filled Tail's body. Flashes of gold illuminated his body like a flashlight turning on and off. He opened his eyes with intensity, his light blue iris's changed to red.

"I WILL BE MY OWN HERO!!"

Back on the surface Tailsdoll just laid on the floor on his stomach in complete defeat, seeing his reflection from the bloody surface. Death clutched his cross necklace that he wore around his neck.

"Tailsdoll...If you want I'll vouch for you to reincarnate immediately as soon as your judgement is over?"

"Hmm..."

"Sigh...let's go. It became very depressing here."

Tailsdoll rose to his feet and walked towards Death with his head down. Death then put a hand on his shoulder. After a few steps Death felt rumbling from underneath. It was causing the bloody sea to become a violent wave.

"What the hell? Where is this shaking coming fr-"

Death's sentence was cut short by a large pillar of light appearing behind him where Tails plopped into the bloody liquid, it pierced through the surface and up the dark holed ceiling. Death slowly turned his head behind him, seeing an impossibility standing on the platform...It was Tails coated in golden fur and 4 fast flying **flickies **zipping around his body.

\--

Meanwhile,

From the darkness 7 pairs of eyes in unknown regions of the Earth all noticed the extreme energy surge, all eyes were opened with shock. All except for the 7th who looked like it was just awoken from a beautiful slumber. It chuckled devilishly.

\--

Once. Only once has Tails been so close to this form. Now he has completed it, The power he needs to fulfill his image. The power that he understands now removes any doubt that he had in his heart. This power...**Turbo Tails.**

"This power. I've seen it happen with the Hedgehog but the fox?..."

Death wasn't cowering. But this was an unexpected developement that not even he predicted would ever happen.

"(!) Wha? Now that I'm feeling this, his combat is the same except my evasion is now...20%"

"...Flickies."

In a split second Death was able to see a high speeding object causing him to dodge. It was one of those birds that were surrounding Tail's body. Before he could think another flicky dashed towards him, faster than before but Death was able to dodge it by a hair.

With a snap of his finger Tails commanded all 4 flickies to attack which they did. They were each getting faster and faster, using the momentum of their flight to increase their speed yet somehow Death was still able to dodge their attacks with his aeordynamic gymnastic techniques.

"(You can't be serious? He hid this much power from me from the start?...No, that wasn't the case? He most likely couldn't use it before. Seems like he's able to use it now.)"

Tails looked down at his hands. This energy that is flowing through him rapidly, it felt amazing. This is definetely how Sonic felt when he became super...kinda. Unfortunately there was no time to admire his new form. Right now he had to end this madness so he kicked his feet off the ground and vanished into thin air. This speed he was feeling was euphoric but he couldn't let that distract him from his current objective.

Death was still dodging the birds whom were still gaining more momentum, a couple of close shaves almost had him where they wanted.

"Okay it seems like I'm gonna have to use 50% of my power. This'll end in a mom-"

He realised just now that the flickies were no longer after him but the only one next to him now was Tails who is already throwing a single punch at him. As it got closer and closer Death realised that he made a horrible mistake, the simplest mistake that even someone like him shouldn't have done in the first place.

"(I...I can't...I can't dodge this!)"

That simple mistake to put it into terms that even he can understand just as Tails collided his fist with Death's exposed bony cheek, causing a slight crack.

**"(YOU UNDERESTIMATED ME!!)"**

Tails didn't speak but Death could feel the emotion from his fist screaming at him those words. A gigantic explosion occured that made the bloody liquid burst upward like a geyser.

**End of part 4...complete (?)**

\--

Finally jeez. That took alot out of me than I thought. Then again that's the life of an author creating fanfiction. Stay tuned for the Epilogue of this arc. Not saying that season 1 is over or something like that. There's still some craziness to go over.


	7. Ep5 Hello Dolly and Death Epilogue

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, mild sexual themes**

**Ep.5: Hello Dolly and death: epilogue**

30 minutes went by after the extremely rough waves and Death was lying on his back. He wasn't breathing heavy, just comprehending the events that has occured while Tails and Tailsdoll were sitting there.

"..."

"..."

"...Sooooo? Are you gonna say something or what?"

Tails rose to his feet along with Tailsdoll. He was no longer in his Turbo form yet he feels like he was filled with more energy than ever, like he never lost it.

"...Sigh. So I lost huh?"

"No question about it dude. You got your ass kicked to the eighth degree like WATAA!...Why aren't you laughing?"

Tails walked forward and extended his hand to Death. After a moment of salty stubborness Death gave a huff and he took Tail's offer, assisting him up to his feet. He really expected Death's bony hand to be icy cold like the other times yet it wasn't.

"If you got something to say then say it...I can take it."

"Okay...why did you hold back?"

"Excuse me?"

"Not to be disrespectful but when I became Super I felt a glimpse of your energy I think that was and what you were during that final fight wasn't even 100%...it was more a mere 25% of your true strength so what's with that?"

Death brushed his hair back with his right hand that wasn't bony.

"...Even someone like me can make a mistake...A perfectionist like me? What a joke, perfection doesn't truly exist. We just try to do things perfect."

"In other words you underestimated me. That's why isn't it?"

"Yep."

"(You could've at least lied a little?) Welp now that this is over-"

Tails fell backward onto his back while his eyes closed.

"Alright time to wake up, I've learned my lesson."

"YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A DREAM THIS ENTIRE TIME?!"

Tailsdoll and Death were in unison of that sentence.

"Uh huh. Like c'mon there's no such thing as demons, reapers, talking dolls and this is honestly the least scariest looking Hell I've ever seen so let's go brain I'm ready to wake up now. We can wait forever you know."

"(I think Tail's became delirious dude?)"

"This is surprising? This kid's the one that beat (?) me?"

Death pinched the bridge of his eyes. He couldn't believe he didn't take him seriously.

After a few minutes of watching this idiot with both pity and humiliation mostly from Death he heard from afar the sound of clacking. He clearly recognised that sound.

"(Wait what the? How did she find me?) Tailsdoll listen to me? You both need to get out of here now!"

"Suure but how? You technically brought us here."

"(Goddamnit he's right...weird?)"

Death quickly snapped his bony fingers and a dark vortex appeared, showing an image of the inside of Tail's wrecked house.

"Listen take this portal and get out of here as fast as possible."

"Haah nice try, you can't keep me in this dream nope. I'm waiting right here."

Death could hear the clacks getting louder.

"(F*k this.) No time, GO!"

Death grabbed both Tails and Tailsdoll, throwing them through the portal. He immediately closed it with no hesitation just in time.

Some spikes that were close to the surface of the liquid broke off and revealed a flesh-like tunnel. Through the darkness the clacking sound was revealed as the clacking of heels reaching its closest volume as a mysterious voluptuous woman wearing a red dress stepped through and onto the surface of the blood.

She was walking on the surface of the liquid as if there was an invisible path. When she reached the metal platform Death relaxed and sat on the ground.

"$@*%?"

"Hmmm?...How odd...I could've sworn the source of that large energy source was here."

The mysterious woman looked around the area. But alas whatever she was looking for was gone without a trace. Death was shivering slightly. He had to calm himself down...she can smell fear.

"What brings you here anyway?"

"Aww my little Perrito you don't look so glad to see me."

"I'm not a dog remember?"

The woman put a finger to her lips.

"Ah lo siento (sorry), slip of the tongue *giggle*. If you must know a couple of minutes ago while I was ahem pleasuring a lowly Puta (bitch) excuse my french I sensed a large energy signature right in this area."

Death gulped a bit.

"So I came straight here yet it seems it vanished just when I felt it closer and closer...You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"(Calm down Death. They're gone, your cool. You just need to not make her suspicious. Sprinkle some lies in the truth.) I fought someone here."

"De Verdad?! (Really?!) Who was this person?"

"...I didn't get their name...sorry."

The woman knelt down to Death's level and gently grabbed his head, pulling him in between her breasts, hugging him softly.

"Hooh did you think I would ever get mad at you, Mi pequeño angelito (My little angel child)?"

"Omoh ahain hmm reap he rmmph a hilh (Once again you treat me like a child)."

"But I can't help it! You're just so adorable."

The woman let Death off her boob snuggling. She then rose to her feet.

"Doesn't matter, doesn't matter. Since that little burst or whatever **Master **woke up from his 500 year slumber."

"(What?! **He** sensed it from here? But he went down 1000 feet to sleep for 500 years. It's only been 200.) Did you happen to meet up with him when he woke up?"

"No...he's still down there."

"Then ho-"

"His presence was released. Don't you feel his almighty power?"

Death concentrated hard on trying to get a feel of the Master's energy. Since he was most likely in the same place Death decided to look there. When he did he recieved a couple of flashes of the Master's gold iris's. He suddenly clutched his stomach and puked.

The woman was gonna rush down to Death's aid but he put a hand up, stopping her advance as he spat out the last of the bile.

"Haah Sorry for worrying you. haah haah It's been 236 years since I've last felt his power like this (Horse s*t he's gotten stronger...way stronger than his younger self that I saw through **Yaga's Brew** from a couple centuries ago!)"

"Dulce demonio (Sweet devil) my heart. Just don't scare me like that again? Anyway I'm gonna go find that source...It juuuust might be on the surface?"

"(No No No!! Just when I helped them escaped!)"

Without thinking Death got to his feet and swiftly carried her off her feet, then ran to the dark tunnel. It closed behind them, leaving them in the barely illuminated pathway.

"Death?! What has gotten into yo- mmph?!!"

Death pinned the woman's body aginst the wall with his own and placed his mouth over her crimson lips. The look of surprise in her eyes were quickly replaced with fluttering, then burning desire as she wrapped her arms around Death's neck and moaned under her breath. He snuck his tongue into hers.

"(Cmon cmon, fall into it already.)"

Death could feel now that the woman was kissing back while slowly grinding herself against his pant leg. Death started to run out of breath and so was she so they both parted lips, a wet line of saliva disolved from their mouths.

"Mi Ama tan encantadora (My Mistress so lovely) I'm sorry for scaring you but I couldn't help myself."

Death planted another gentle kiss to her lips and parted once again, his eyes staring lovingly into her sparkling, violet eye...It's not like he had any other option to go by.

"I felt you nearby and my body was heating up. I know it sounds cheezy but I kept dreaming about your voice."

The woman felt her heart flutter.

"I...I want to make love to you...Please give me the time of day. It's killing m- GASP!!"

What just happened? One minute ago Death was whispering sweet dews of honey into her ear, the next thing he knew his vision blacks out for a split second and then he wakes up on his stomach. He didn't feel anything hit him except for this itch behind his neck. No way? Did his approach fail?

After shaking the dizziness Death noticed a rolled up paper note tied with elegant red string that smelled like peaches. He untied it, unrolled it and read it to himself.

"(In case you wake up I would like to apologize 100x over for knocking you out like that. Though I really appreciate the erotic self initiative since I was having a bad day you didn't have to lie to me to cover up for your new friend?)"

Death paused after that sentence.

"F*k...So she knew this whole time...wait friend?"

Death continued scanning the note.

"(I'm the only one that knows that your new friend was the source soooo it wasn't really necessary-)"

The rest of the content was now being narrated by the woman.

"(-But I will expect you to come to my **Boutique**, in my room in an hour so I can "reward you" for lightening my mood.)"

The woman was walking on **the Surface World **and opened a door to an office building in Siliconus city. The inside was a large white office decorated with pink streamers that looked like it was never taken down even after the party was over.

The woman continued.

"(You don't have to worry your pretty little head about it. I won't tell Master about your failed mission to execute your role as a Grim Reaper.)"

The woman's body started to change appearance as she traced her finger along the desk, her hand becoming white, furry and silky.

"(As long as your friend doesn't interfere with us again then I can guarantee the 100% safety of every single person connected to him.)"

Her clothes changed to a white suit and jeans. Although her all white suit and jeans makes her look professional, her out of place 12 ft clown shoes and big pink bow in her hair really brought out more of the weirdo vibes.

"(So take a rest my love-)"

The woman pulled out the chair and sat in it. She laid her chin on top of her hands with a warm smile on her face. She started to giggle and finished with a demonic looking smile on her face.

"And all this Siweeness will just brow by. Heeheeheeheeheeheehee-"

The woman threw her head back while spinning her chair around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

**With much love,**

**Angeline De Rosa**

**End of Epilogue...truly complete.**

\--

As I mentioned already the first season is not over just yet.


	8. EP6 MBO: Ghost attracted to light 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language**, **Mild ****sexual ****Themes**

**Ep.6****: MBO: Ghost attracted to the light part 1 **

"Sir, We found it. We calculated its flight pattern from a few weeks ago and deduced that it was and is currently inhabiting the woodland area of Siliconus City from **Ambus Valley**. Sir, how should we proceed?"

A snake's hiss appeared suddenly next to a young female sheep secretary's ear, making her jump just as she finished her report displaying the globe with red, blue and purple lines connecting to different areas around the world. The man who made the hiss presented himself in front of a 10 ft giant sitting comfortably in his custim made seat. He clacked his heels together.

"Commander, if I may I would mossst gladly volunteer for thisss execution missssion. We've been hunting down the creature for a total of seven monthsss ever sssince it'sss firssst appearance twelve yearsss ago."

The giant tapped his finger on the arm rest and his leg crossed over the other, looking down on his subordinate.

"Thisss will be our final chance to nab it. Unlesss you want all of usss to wait another 12 yearsss with all due ressspect sssir?"

"...Can you guarantee that the mission will go smoothly and with great discretion maggot? If the public, specifically **G.U.N **caught wind of our operations once again it'll be all out war...and I hate to cause more casualties than necessary."

The hissing man smirked.

"Sssir my forte isss great dissscretion. In and out with the captured target, it'll be a breeze...sssir."

"Then I leave this operation in your care **Agent Snake Eyes.** Gather some units from the Siliconus area, capture the target and await further orders. Dismissed."

The hissing man known as Snake Eyes saluted his superior and left through the automatic door. The sheep secretary caught up to him slightly out of breath.

"**Snada**?"

"**Agent Sssnowball**, remember that we're on duty ssso call me by my codename."

"M-my apologies Agent Snake Eyes. But your little sneaking up on me routine is becoming annoying."

"Well would you rather be sssurprised when we "retire" for the night **Rachel**?"

Agent Snowball AKA Rachel blushed pink. She hid her face with her notepad.

"There's cameras everywhere. No one needs to know about what we do afterward?"

"Heh then remember where you are? Anyway from your report you're posssitive that it is still in Sssiliconusss City?"

Agent Snowball looked through her notes.

"O-o-oh yes uh **Agent**** Will o** confirmed the patterns."

"...Buuuut?"

"Well um the thing is we can't use our high powered tech. The woodland area is too close to the neighborhood and...two of **G.U.N****'s agents **are currently stationed there."

Snake Eyes groaned while rolling his emerald slitted eyes.

"Ssso that'sss why Commander ordered me to gather sssome unitsss? What a pain in the assss but it'sss Commander'sss order. Agent Sssnowball?"

Agent Snowball stood straight and tall. She almost dropped her notepad.

"Yes?"

Snake Eyes dug into his pocket and took out his state of the art GPS device, tapping and swiping on it.

"Ssset up our bassse at thisss location."

He tossed his device backward without looking. Agent Snowball almost dropped it. Thank goodness to cause that s*t costs a fortune. She scanned the contents of it while pushing up her glasses to her face.

"On the corner of **Trailey street**? Hmm there is an empty lot so it makes sense. but Snad- Agent Snake Eyes don't you remember that your MBO account is still deactivated due to your last mission."

"Ugh don't remind me. It wasssn't my fault that the **Chupacabra** died ssso easssily. Ssso damn fragile it'sss neck wasss?"

"Sigh doesn't matter now so why not wait a day until your funds come back?"

Snake Eyes stopped in his tracks.

"Snake Ey- Woah hey what's the rush?!"

Snake Eyes took Agent Snow ball by the hand and brought her to a dark area of the facility where the cameras wouldn't monitor, the Janitor's closet. He locked the door behind him and planted a couple of gentle kisses to Rachel's lips.

"Babe, if I were to wait a day then I would miss the opportunity and it would've ran away. I got some connectionsss in Sssiliconusss City ssso we can get the fundsss neccessssary for the bassse. Trussst me on thisss? I have to take every opportunity I can get. Every sssecond that goesss by, every ssstep and misssteps that are presented. Is that underssstood?"

Rachel pressed her head into Snada's gold suited chest, nuzzling lovingly.

"I understand...just promise me one thing Agent Sna-"

"Here, you can call me by my real name."

"R-right so can you promise me one thing Snada?"

Snada ran his clawed fingers down Rachel's very poofy white wool of a hair and stroked it softly.

"Just stay safe...okay?"

"I've never broken a promissse in regardsss to my sssafety...you know that."

\--

Meanwhile at the Siliconus Super store, a couple of weeks after the whole **Death incident.**

"I'm being laid off?!"

Tails never thought he would ever hear those words from the 4 years he has worked there. He was in Molly's office in shock from what his boss just told him.

"I don't know what to tell you. Due to this year's budget we can't afford to pay some of the worker so you are just of the selected."

"But that doesn't make any sense? You're the manager here so isn't that your choice to choose who to lay off?"

Molly nodded in agreement with Tail's statement.

"Yes I am so I have all the power necessary but our system is alot more different. You see I may have the power to fire someone but it's not me who makes the choice of who to lay off someone."

"...Then who makes that choice?"

"The Mayor."

That's the most ridiculous thing anyone can do. "The Mayor" decides who to lay off? If that was the case then why not lay off the brothers that smokes weed everyday? Tails always had to pick up the slack for them.

"If that was the case then why aren't the Bol-D Brothers getting laid off? They smoke weed everyday causing me to pick up the slack for them?"

"I wish I had an answer for that...In all seriousness I'm very distraut that this had to happen to you Mr.Prower."

Even now Tails can barely tell if she's being serious or not.

"Uh I can barely tell if you ar-"

Tails saw that Molly's body was shaking slightly. Her cheeks turned red and a single tear rolled down her face, all with the same expression she always had.

"Okay okay I believe you! Don't hurt yourself trying to convince me!...Goddamnit now what?"

Molly flicked the tear from her eye and rested her head on her hands.

"There's not much that I can do at this point. I could possibly do a repeal report to the Mayor but that could take months since he has alot more responsibilities at hand."

All Tails could do was sigh in defeat.

"Sigh I get it. Hopefully things can't get any worse?"

\--

Literally an hour later back at home.

"TAILSDOLL!!"

Tailsdoll poked his head at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Sup homefry?"

"YOU ATE ALL MY SNACKS?!...EVEN THE PEPPERMINT?!"

There were empty boxes and wrappers littered from his snack cabinets.

"What did you expect? I'm a growing boy."

After the incident Tails was able to thoroughly exam the Tailsdoll's body at his free time and made some modifications in which he was able to make the Tailsdoll's eyes blink and have a fully functioning mouth without have to rip through the fabric. Surprisingly for his good deed Tailsdoll was able to fix everything that he broke in the house. For an idiot he was unnaturally efficient.

"THE BREAD, THE BUNS, THE CEREAL BOXES...THE RED MEAT MY DUDE?!"

"It didn't taste so good since it was frozen."

"NOOOOO S*T SHERLOCK! I swear if you did what I think you d-"

Tail's jaw hit the floor with one of the most important assets to his day.

"THREE F*KING CARTONS OF MILK GONE!!"

Tailsdoll went back into the living room, watching **two famous pastry chefs** beat the tar out of eachother, all caught live. The amount of censors made it hard to hear the rest of the people but it was still funny a hell.

"Hey don't pin this on me? Death did that crap."

Also after the incident the Grim Reaper Death started appearing more often in Tail's home. The reason was unknown to Tails but to Death he knew why...for the free, fresh deliciousness of white milk.

"Sup?"

"DON'T 'SUP?' ME DEATH! Wait I've been wondering why you are still coming here? I won remember?"

"Yeah but you never told me to never take a step in your home ever again. Besides I'm over killing the Tailsdoll now, he's chill."

"My man!"

Tailsdoll and Death knuckle bumped eachother. The amount of stress Tails was recieving was beyond what he expected to come home to. He lost his job, his food's been eaten by a freeloader and the Personification of death who's also a freeloader.

Before any more confusion arose immediately when he went through that portal Tailsdoll had to explain to him that no mortal can see him unless someone's close to death, special mortals or a special kind of salt was rubbed in the eyes. When asked where Tailsdoll got the salt he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have a job anymore just so you know."

The moment Tailsdoll heard that he and Death quickly carried Tail's tired body to the couch.

"You lost your job? But how?"

"Thanks for caring now Tailsdoll. Sigh I was laid off."

"Ooooo that s*t stings. I remember when I was laid of...no wait I was fired from bartending."

"You bartended?"

"What? Did you think a Grim Reaper was just handed to you at birth? A small percentage of demons can actually absorb souls and it's an extremely difficult profession...I was the exception"

Tail's eyebrow cocked up.

"There's a profession for th- Anyway what did you get laid off for?"

Death rubbed the back of his neck.

"I slept with the boss's daughter."

"...Seriously? Wait a minute you weren't laid off, you were fired!"

"Same whoop. Besides can he blame me though? She had a slimy rack and d*k suc-"

"OKAY TMI...Jeez this day just blew all over me with the highest category winds."

Tailsdoll settled himself on Tail's lap.

"What are you gonna do now? I'm gonna starve at this rate."

"And eating everything in the house wasn't enough? Asshole...I need some time to think."

Tails got himself off the couch.

"(Now that I think about it **Mipple street** is a great place for booming businesses.) I'm going out."

Tails ran out the front door leaving Tailsdoll on the floor.

"...Sooo...you wanna watch Dora and see how stupid she can get?"

Death shrugged his shoulders.

"I got time to spare. Why not?"

About 5 minutes into it.

"F*KING THERE?!"

\--

Mipple Street, a corner of Siliconus City where good business can thrive. The Siliconus City supermarket is just 5 miles down the road. Tails just arrived on foot without much trouble and found the right sign that indicates that he was at the right place.

"Welp this is the place...damn it's busy as heck."

No kidding, everyone looked like they were having a blast at the different restaurants, shops, ect and it was just a Monday...NO ONE LIKES MONDAYS!

"Oh Tails hi!"

Sweet merciful goddess.

"Ah Cr-cream! Hey uh what brings you here?"

Cream giggled from Tail's blushing face. She was wearing a sunflower printed apron with a garden patterned dress underneath.

"Silly, you're in front of my flower shop. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Yeah you're right hahahahahaha! (smooth move dumbass!)"

"Actually I was gonna ask you the same question? What brings you down here?"

Tails gulped. He didn't wanna tell Cream that he was just laid off she might think that he's a bum, a loser and most likely go out with someone of her own species who has more muscles than he does. But...he couldn't bring himself to lie. Not with Cream's face looking all smiley and friendly.

"I-I-I'm looking for work."

"Hmm? What happened? Were you laid off?"

"How do you know that?"

"Well a nice girl named Molly came to my shop earlier and ordered violets. While I was doing that we were talking about our day, you know the normal conversation we all get. She told me that her day became gloomy since she had no choice but to lay off one of her best employees."

"Wow...She must be taking this harder than I thought?"

"Yeah she spoke very higly about this ahem 'employee with two tails' so I deduced that it had to do with you...For some reason she was also talking about your what did she call it 'gluteus maximus'? It was like she enjoys excercising alot."

"(Why am I not surprised?) Sorry Cream I gotta go. Hopefully the job hunt ends up okay with me."

"Wait Tai-"

Tails already ran off before Cream could let out her sentence. It kinda made her feel down until a hand touched her shoulder. It was a black rabbit guy taller than her with a white mouth and has pink iris's in his eyes. He was wearing a sunflower printed apron and blue overalls underneath. Both of his arms were exposed showing off his slightly muscular figure. His right shoulder had a green four leaf clover tattoo on it.

"Oi what seems ta be th problem boss? You lookin down like that doesn't suit ya."

The guy rabbit with the irish accent surprised Cream a bit.

"Was that goy botherin ya?"

"What? Nonono **Basil** he wan't bothering me. He was an old friend of mine. It seems like he just lost his job...I was gonna offer him some help."

Basil smirked a bit.

"Well if he's your frien then that's fine by me. Shame that he didn't take your offa."

"Yeah...that is kind of a shame."

"Hey hey hey turn that frown upside down boss, it'll ruin your sunshinery appearance. Anywae I got to go, A couple of delivery orders came in while you were gone. Wish meh luck boss! **Shinnnnny** **Bolt!"**

Basil blitzed off like a bolt of lightning, kicking up dust from behind him.

"Sigh Basil was always the back bone if this shop...I should be working harder on my side as well...Wait a minute?"

Cream looked inside her flower shope and saw a pile of flower bouquets just sitting on the counter.

"WAIT BASIL?! YOU FORGOT THE FLOWERS!"

As Tail's job hunt began he went passed Trailey street to start at the beginning, passing a metallic building that fitted itself in between two others like a puzzle piece.

**End of part 1**

\--

I was actually very reluctant to put this as an arc. But in the end I decided to wing it. Stay tuned.


	9. Ep7: MBO: Ghost attracted to light 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild language, violence**

**Ep.7: MBO****: Ghost attracted to light part 2**

"Goddamnit all! 6 places and they all say the same damn thing. 'We're fully staffed' can't believe this s*t. Sigh can't cry over spilled milk now can I?"

Tails spent the rest of his day trying to look for work but with no luck. He was lucky that he still had alot of money left for food and crap. He unlocked the door to his house, groceries in hand.

Surprisingly Tailsdoll wasn't on the couch watching his cartoons like he always does...At least this'll give Tails time to clear his head and sanity.

"(Sooooooo tired.)"

Tails plopped his weary body onto his bed, ready to shut his eyes although it was 6 in the afternoon until he heard the ringing of an alarm.

"Haah I knew installing that security system to my fridge before I left was a great idea!...Wait 8pm? I just put my head on the pillow. Whatever better get to my fridge."

Tails threw the sheets off him and ran down the stairs. As he made the corner to his kitchen he tripped and slid offscreen. He recovered quickly to see that his refridgerator was opened.

"I knew it! When I see that doll I'm gonna...huh?"

Tails noticed on the floor, a trail of blood which he deduced came from the red meat leading to his backyard so he followed it. He stopped at the entrance of the woods.

"Wait...why would Tailsdoll go into the woods with my meat for?...Better follow it then."

Tails slapped his cheeks and proceeded into the dark, tall tree'd, scary...I just pissed myself.

\--

The moment Tails entered the woods the sneaky agent Snake Eyes came out of his hiding place from behind a tree and out of his camouflage mode on his suit. His sadistic smile said it all.

"Finally heeheeheehee! I knew this s*t would be too easy."

Snake Eyes used his claws to climb up the tall tree. He then jumped from tree to tree.

"Following the blood and the fox will definetely lead me to it. Once I catch it and drag it'sss assss back to bassse I'll be sure to get a raissse. Jussst you wait you **winged fiend**."

\--

The trail felt like it was going on forever. Why would Tailsdoll go out this deep into the woods just to eat red meat? Tails kept his options open but he couldn't come up with any other reason then he didn't want to get caught which he will be.

"(Damnit Tailsdoll to go this far to eat meat? I can't tell if you're stupid or uber stupid?)"

It was then Tails caught a whiff of something very strong. That definetely wasn't the smell of meat...more like a decaying corpse.

"Bleh, s*t that's strong. But it feels like I'm getting closer to Tailsdo- WTF!"

Tails instantly hid behind a nearby tree, poking his head so he doesn't get seen.

"Easy, easy. You'll choke if you don't slow down and chew...there we go."

"(Tailsdoll? What the hell is he doing? Better question is what the hell is that thing?)"

Tailsdoll was gently stroking the back of a large, dark, brown furred creature that was munching on the red meat Tailsdoll seemed to have provided it with. It had two big circular red bug eyes that were too big for its head...if it had a head that is since they are on the location of its chest.

The size of the thing was about 5 to 6 feet tall with a pretty large wing span. Its mouth and jaw that was munching and crunching into the piled mess Tailsdoll had was able to open wider than a normal person could. It also let a low gravely pigeon like coo. Tails would ask himself again, WTF is that thing?

"It looks like your wing is starting to heal up nicely. Do you think you can fly again?"

The creature responded to the question with a shake side to side with it's body. Tailsdoll sighed..

"I see...but don't you fret. Once you are in the air you'll live out the rest of your freedom."

"(So he's been feeding this thing my food? Well I wouldn't condemn him for doing a good deed but that's my f*king meat. I'm on a budget as it is.)"

Tails decided to take a step forward to take cover behind another tree. Unfortunately for him he stepped on a branch, alerting both the creature and the Tailsdoll. It started to panic until Tailsdoll quickly calmed it down.

"WHO'S THERE?! Don't make me bite your sock cause I will!"

"(Smooth move Tails. Sigh might as well since I'm caught.) Alright calm down doll."

Tails came out of his hiding place. Tailsdoll gulped nervously. Tails didn't know that he was taking food out of the house for the past 2 weeks. Before Tails could confront Tailsdoll he observed the pile the creature was eating from? Yes there was red meat but there was also clumps of cereal from different boxes (Captain Crunch, Lucky Charms, Pebbles just to name some), and unwrapped candy like the peppermint.

Looks like that confirmed it? Tailsdoll isn't that stupid to eat all his s*t. Not since he has a stomach the possibility of him getting sick was obvious yet Tail's stress caused him to overlook like detail.

"Before I piledrive the s*t out of you lets get the elephant in the room right away...What the f*k is that thing?"

Tails pointed his finger to the trembling creature.

"It's not a thing. His name is **Mothman**."

"He?"

"Yeah. Mothman's a great communicator though it can't speak at all. It can write letters into the dirt, see?"

Tails looked down at the ground. It was a little hard to see since it was dark out. But there was definite evidence of previously scritched letters, child like pictures and numbers. What the heck did it use to do that, it's feet?...Who knows?

"Okaaay so how long have you been doing this for?"

"2 weeks."

"(2 F*king? How did I not notice tha- hold on?) You said that thing is called Mothman right?"

"I told you it's not a thing! Sigh and yes he is called Mothman."

After processing for a bit it finally clicked in Tail's mind.

"Guh! That's Mothman?!"

"Geez did you forget already? And you call me stupid heheheheheh *bonk* oof!"

Tailsdoll was hit square in the forehead by a rock thrown by Tails.

"Sorry oww. Anyway you know eachother?"

"You dunce! That's "the Mothman!" The **Mythical Phenomenon of Pleasant Point,** the suppossed cause of the **Silver Bridge collapse**, that Mothman!"

"Just a moment cowboy. He told me that he had nothing to do with that incident."

"Whatever the damn case is, you were feeding i-...him my food?"

Tailsdoll just shrugged his shoulders.

"Pretty much yeah. But it's not what you think?"

Tails made himself comfortable, sitting on a rock.

"I'm listening?"

"You see I met Mothman not too long ago. I was experimenting with the difference between taking a s*t in the woods and doing it in the shower-"

"Wait is that why there were brown stains in the bathtub a week ago?"

"DON'T INTERRUPT! Anyway Mothman was hurt and I decided to help by giving him food. The end."

"That would also explain some missing stuff last week but...Why take all my food now though when I was going through a crisis?!"

Taulsdoll put his hands on his hips in a sassy manner.

"Do you know how much energy someone like Mothy over needs in order to fly great distances?...No really guess?"

"Uh I wouldn't say alo-"

"A BEAR'S WORTH OF FOOD TAILS! A BEAR'S WORTH OF FOOD! He was starving to death-"

"Yo who called me?"

Death popped his head from behind Tails.

"S*T DUDE! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT?! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"And no one called you dude."

"Oh...the I'll just take my leave then...sup Mothman?"

The Mothman flapped it's wing acknowledging Death's existence as he vanished.

"Let me get this straight then? You were feeding the Mothman my food just so that it could have enough strength to fly away?"

Tailsdoll nodded his head rapidly.

"Well it looks like he's better. Sigh go ahead, heal up and go before I change my mind."

"Oh I don't think anyone'sss going anywhere."

Tails felt a sharp pain from both sides of his neck. Then all of a sudden his body went limp. The Mothman also felt limp as it plopped to the ground. Tailsdoll was the only one standing.

Snake Eyes removed his camo device while walking out from his hiding place.

"Thisss wasss too damn easssy. Thanksss for leading me to the Mothman heeheeheheeh."

"Cobra Head!"

"Gee what a way to generalize sssomeone? Anywho I'd like you to ssstep assside while I collect my prize."

Snake Eyes extended his arm but Tailsdoll swatted him away.

"Oh? How interesssting? You're ssstanding up to me? Now little guy, I don't need to caussse anymore comassss ssso cmon?"

"H-h-hold it y-y-you snake headed b-b-bastard!"

Tails may not be able to move his body but he was able to see, hear and speak. Snake Eye's brow cocked up.

"Hm? That'sss weird, my **Cobra S****ss****trike **ssshould've put you in a coma the inssstant I ssstruck you...Oh well I'll deal with you lat-"

"Sh-shut up! Who are you and what are y-y-you trying to do with Tailsdoll?"

"Isss that what that thing isss? Doesssn't matter to me. I'm jussst here for the Mothman. Sssince you're gonna go into a coma anyway I might asss well give you the courtesssy of knowing my name...if you can remember it that isss? It'sss Snake Eyes, now goodbye."

"Nnnnggghhhh (Aww crap.)"

The last of Tail's mental strength left him, becoming fully unconcious and leaving Tailsdoll all by his lonesome who is still active and not numb.

"Now then where wasss I? oh yesss, the Mothman."

Tailsdoll got in front of Snake Eye's path. His look of intensity boosting his courageousness.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt Mothman. Not while I'm here to help him."

"...Ssso a doll thing like you isss gonna try and ssstop my progressssion?"

"Damn straight I wi-"

With no hesitation Snake Eyes back handed Tailsdoll's cheek with barely any effort. The force of his hit sent him crashing through a tree...timber lol.

"One down, one Mothman to g-"

"Owwwwah! That bitch slap hurt. I'm suppossed to be the pimp here...whatever that means?"

"..."

Snake Eyes jumped into the air and appeared behind Tailsdoll. He pointed out his index and middle fingers from both hand that were dripping purple liquid from under his fingernails, inserting them into Tailsdoll's neck at lightning speed.

"**Cobra Ssstrike!**"

Tailsdoll instantly felt the effect of the technique. An instant spray was released into his bloodstream, slowly numbing the joints of his body as he plopped to the ground, motionless.

"I figured that it wasss ssstrange how a doll like that had a ssskeletal sssyssstem...and organsss for that manner. No matter sssince it is also dow-"

"Hey! Who are you calling an it? I'm a manly man mind you?!"

"Wha...what the hell?"

Tailsdoll was already on his feet like nothing happened. He didn't even feel the jabbing in his neck. He just felt tired for a few seconds but that was all he could remember?

"(No woundsss? That'sss impossssible? Cobra Ssstrike never failed me when it came to knocking out witnessesss and creaturesss bigger than me yet thisss one...he got up like it wasss noth-)"

"SHUT UPPPP!"

The moment Snake Eye's guard was dropped Tailsdoll gave him a powerful uppercut to the jaw. Not even he expected a small flimsy badly advertised children's toy to pack a wallop. It was like a 10 pound hammer being swung. Thank goodness Snake Eye's jaw was elastic. The worst part is it was all for comedic effect.

"I'm able to hear your thoughts by a certain degree and the amount of S's that comes out of your mouth pisses me off."

"(Fine then...he wanted to play...ssso I'll play and it'll take a few secondssss.) **Ssserpent King art: Slitheren shadows."**

Snake Eyes mumbled to himself as he created an afterimage of himself to distract the doll and flattens himself to the ground, rapidly slithering his body to him.

"And another thing. Are you with the police? Animal rights activists?...Ohhh the silent treatment eh?"

"No, jussst a dissstraction so I can kill you easssier."

He couldn't react in time to see Snake Eye's clenched up hand, all five fingers stabbing into the center of Tailsdoll's body. They were all dripping a yellow substance that came from under his fingernails.

"**Ssserpent King killing blow: Basilisk fang!"**

Snake Eyes removed his clawed hand from Tailsdoll's chest. After a few seconds Tailsdoll spat out a massive amount of his own blood while his eyes turned gray. He just stood there like a statue.

"Phew, I won't be able to ussse my hand for three hoursss. But it'll all be worth it sssince my ultimate technique killsss my opponent in an inssstant, leaving their musclesss ssstiff and every sssyssstem in their body to forcibly ssshutdown all at once. Now with no more interruptionsss."

Snake Eyes walked over to the still unconcious Mothman, ready for his completed capture until suddenly his body froze from where he was about to touch him.

"Huh? M-my body? Why isn't it-"

"So...that was the best you got mortal?"

Snake Eyes wasn't able to move his head. The voice was not familiar to him at all. It was childlike.

"Hmmmm **Basilisk's venom**? Interesting? The last time I killed a Basilisk was a few centuries ago. Seems like your people oh wait that's too nice...oh yes your 'faulty cult villagers' including yourself had a great use of preserving your ahem 'god's' body and fluids."

The Tailsdoll was rolling his shoulders. There was something...very different about him though. His ragedy plush body was more realistic, like he has real fur instead of fabric, His ears were straight and pointed, his stubby hands were now five fingered claws and his eyes were black with purple ominous lights as his iris's.

He was inhaling the air and letting out a satisfied exhale. The teeth in his mouth were skinnier but more jagged and sharp than before.

"If that was your best than my confidence in the fox boy will lower. So weak, just as I suspected. Little bitch has already ruined part 1 of my goddamn plan."

"Plan? What pla- no the better question isss who the hell are you?"

"Oh thank goodness you can sense me. Don't fret I'm just using my old creation to observe the so called 'next savior' hrrrdrrr, hmph my ass. As for who I am well I'm a being beyond your comprehension."

"You mean...the d-"

"Don't bring him up. That weak asshat will be overthrown as soon as my resurrection is complete. My name is...meh what's the point since you're gonna die anyway."

By the time Snake Eyes was able to turn his head the Tailsdoll (?) was already right next to him. He then took a few steps back so he was about a foot away from Snake Eyes.

"For your insolence against a king I'll make your death quick...by this!"

Tailsdoll pointed his finger to the soul gem, that was glowing brighter and brighter. All with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Are you reeaaddyyy?"

"(Sss*t, I'm gonna die like this?)"

"Here we go. Ahemhemhem cough cough hack!"

No matter how hard he tried Snake Eyes couldn't do anything. As he looked deeply into Tailsdoll's (?) eyes he saw mutiple flashes of a chained being surrounded by a field of of neon pink flowers. It was yelling, screaming and finally hysterically laughing while calling out what can be deduced as a name but it kept getting blurred out so no one would hear what it was callong out to?

The gem reached it's maximum brightness.

"**Demono...Ray.**"

A red flash of light engulfed Snake Eye's body, his pain filled screams were muffled by the extreme staticy sound that emitted from the beam that erupted from the Soul Gem. In the path of the beam it evaporated through multiple trees.

Tailsdoll (?) chuckled wickedly when he looked on the ground to see the only remains of Snake Eyes, his lower torso which fell backward to the ground. It's entrails spilled out of the half corpse.

"You're pretty lucky Snakeman. That was only 30% of its true power. Mmmm~ I can't wait to have my real body again. I just can't wait. But I can wait a little longer and when I do-"

Tailsdoll (?) licked his lips with his long, lizard like tongue.

"I'll make **him** my bitch...For now I should take the Mothman out of here...and save the fox to, ugh."

Tailsdoll (?) carried both Tails and the Mothman over his head. With a huff he started to walk out of the forest, whistling a tune to himself.

**End of part 2...completed?**

\--

Incorporating myths and legendary monsters into this story? Why not? Stay tuned.


	10. Ep8 Ghost attracted to light Epilogue

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild** **language**, **Violence**

**Ep.8: Ghost attracted to light epilogue**

\--

A few hours went by since last night and Tails finally woke up from his temporary unconciousness on a white bed. He felt a throbbing in his head when he tried to take in his surroundings.

"Owwww...crap where am I?"

Tails looked to his left seeing an IV bag with a tube connected to his arm. Then he looked to his right to see Silly snoring on a chair...wait Silly?!

"Si- oomph (She's asleep. If I had to guess it looks like I'm in this town's hospital?)"

Tails didn't feel any soreness in his body except for his neck. So he was able to sit up and fully grasp the place he was in.

"(This is definetely a hospital. Wait what's with all these flowers?!)"

From both sides of the bed some tulips, dandelions, even lillies were spilling onto the floor.

"(Gee they didn't need to do that much for me? I didn't die or anything?)"

It was then the door to the hallway opened. There enters Molly, wearing a dark green button collard shirt and a black short skirt (for once she was being neat and tidy about her attire) with a bundle of violets tucked carefully in her arms. When she looked towards the bed her eyes grew wide with shock causing her to drop the violets.

As tears started to run down her face Molly took no time to run to the bed in her pink high heels, wrapping her arms around Tail's neck, softly weeping into his shoulder.

"Uhhh Molly?...Eh there there."

Tails patted his hand on Molly's back. Her ugly weeping (which sounded like a wheezing male cigarette smoker) woke up Silly from her nap. After a couple of seconds to rub her sleepy eyes she started to cry but more profusely.

"TAAIILLSSS! YOU'RE AWIVE!!"

"Well yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"WHEN WE HEARD THAT YOU WOWE BITTEN BY A MEANIE COBWA! *hic, hic* SIWWE ASSUMED THE WORSE!"

"Wow uh thanks for caring...Tailsdoll? Where's Tails- mmph (Oh s*t they heard it.)"

"Tailsdoll?...You mean that wittle toy thing that wooked like you that bwought you here?"

There was no use pretending man, just let it ride out.

"He brought me here? But where did he go?"

Silly pointed to a chair under the hanged up Television set. Sitting on the chair was Tailsdoll sleeping soundly.

"Wight there. At first Siwwe was all jumpy but he told me that he was a pwoduct fwom you? Siwwe knew that you wewe a genius at engineewing but this goes beyond that."

"Tailsdoll...he must've been all alone? (Wait how did she know that I excelled at engineering? No one knows about that except...S-Sonic and the others.) Wait Silly how did you kn-"

The door flew open, allowing entrance to a man wearing a black suit. He looked very very familiar to Tails. Silly tilted her head.

"Oh hewwo? May I help you?"

The man reached into the inside of his suit and took out his identification card. Seriously he looks too familiar to Tails. That black and red streaked fur, the spines, the shoes, the killjoy seriousness look on his face? If only he remembered his name though?

"I hate to disturb your moment of peace ma'am but I'm gonna need to ask you and your sister to exit this room."

"Heeeh? Why would Siwwe want to do that Mr.Stranger man?"

"Cute, but I'm not here to play Ms.Sasha. My orders are to question the victim of this "cobra bite" incident?"

"For what? A cobwa bite? Sure Mr.Prowa almost died but the meanie swake is probably long gone by now."

"That I cannot say. I'm just doing what I was ordered to."

Wait why did he say that like it was fake bullcrap? Does he know the truth about that night? Okay now it clicked in Tail's head of who this person was? Damn, it has been seven years. Tails spoke up.

"**Shadow**?"

Silly turned to Tails in response to the name he just called out then back to the black spined man. She thought it was strange that this person was holding out his identification card for a while so she quickly put on her swirly glasses to have a good look. A few seconds later Silly's expression became neutral as she grabbed her sister by the arm, prying her off Tails without much effort. She then bowed halfway to the man.

"...We'll leave him in your care Mr.Hedgehog. Let's go Molly."

"Wuh but why? Taaaiiilllllsss???"

\--

Molly was gently dragged out of the room by Silly, shutting the door behind her. As they were walking down the hallway of the facility Silly let go of her sister's arm.

"What's the big deal? Tails was in there and I wasn't done with snuggling him yet?"

Silly looked directly into Molly's eyes with seriousness written all over her face.

"That man my dear sister is one of the many people out there whom we shouldn't mess with? Remember when I told some of the agencies out there in which we shouldn't get in the way of?"

"Yes I think so? The Mayor...**The Council 5**...G.U- (!) You mean to tell me that that man was?"

"That's right?...That man is an **agent of G.U.N**, Shadow the Hedgehog. We have no choice but to avoid this for now, is that understood?"

Molly nodded her head as the two cat sisters exited the building. That was one of only times Molly has ever seen her older sister this serious before.

\--

"Sigh okay now that those two are out of the way?"

Shadow put away his card.

"Shadow? It is you isn't it?"

"There's no other hedgehog here besides **Amy **and Sonic?"

Tails gripped the sheets...hard.

"Oh...That's right Knuckles informed me about this. If you have some restaint and rationality then you should obviously understand the consenquences for attempting to lash out at me correct?"

Shadow was right. Tails is trying to get stronger so he should try his damnest to not get so mad when someone brings up Sonic like that. Shadow then reached over and grabbed the chair nearest to him and sat next to Tail's hospital bed.

"...What do you want from me?"

"Getting straight to the point huh? Makes my job easier. So let's just cut through the bulls*t, we both know that the one who attacked you wasn't a snake. Hmph technically it was but not to the extent that someone like you would die from venom."

Tails cocked his eyebrow.

"Something tells me you already know that individual, that snake guy with the gold imprint of a snake on his I would have to say armor? Sorry it was a little blurry. But he did say that his name was Snake Eyes? Just who was that guy?"

Shadow reached into his suit and pulled out a file and opened it. In it was the photo of Snake Eyes and documents detailing that person, whoever he was? He showed it to Tails.

"So that was him?"

"Yes. His real name is **Snada Akwa **AKA Agent Snake Eyes of the M.B.O."

"M.B.O? That doesn't sound like a harmless organization."

"Trust me they aren't a funny sunny summer camp group. The M.B.O or **Monster, Brigade, Organization** are a group devised of former soldiers turned rogue, mercenaries, assassins, ect. Their main goal is to study and hunt down mythological creatures, ghosts you know the deal? We and by we we I mean G.U.N has been trying to take down that organization for years."

"Uh just a quick question. If they are basically monster hunters then how are they a threat to G.U-"

"You've already witnessed it...they knock out but mostly kill nearby witnesses, trafficking illegal weapons and technology stolen from 123 G.U.N bases in 4 countries, and are associated with the black market in **New Cuavo City** which we thought was destroyed along with their members...What do you think they do with the creatures once they are done studying then?"

Tails gulped at the thought. Shadow continued.

"Anyway they are extremely dangerous and if left unchecked they could have enough manpower to start a disastrous World War against G.U.N."

Tails scritched the back of his ear in confusion.

"Well I know that alot of people don't like G.U.N including myself but why a World War?"

Shadow went silent for a few seconds.

"...That..that is what we are trying to figure out? Tails, there's actually another reason why I came here for?"

"Okaaay? What else did you want?"

"(As much as we both don't want this to happen there's barely any option left?)"

For some reason Shadow took a deep sharp breath through his nose. Then he exhaled calmly.

"I need your help, not with M.B.O...but with something else as a temporary G.U.N agent."

Tails was completely taken aback by that request.

"WHAT?!!"

\--

Meanwhile at the M.B.O base in Trailey Street some breaking of glass and loud cracks could be heard from the inside. Rachel or Agent Snowball totally destroyed the main com room.

Furniture and vases were all tossed around the room, holes and claw marks on the walls were clearly visible even the floor was cracked and at the center of it was her crying hysterically, on her knees with her head lowered to the ground. She was just told about Snake Eye's death...that was 20 minutes ago.

"SNADA!! AAHAHAA SNADAHAHAAA!!"

The main monitor was still undamaged, still on livestream mode. The other person behind it that responded was the commander's right hand man.

"Are you quite finished with your temper tantrum Agent Snowball?"

The person spoke in a unsympathetic tone. It would definetely show the impression of this person being a heartless prick.

"WHY?!! WHY HIM?!! WE WERE SUPPOSSED TO GO AWAY ON VACATION, JUST THE TWO OF US!! HE PROMISED THAT HE WOULD COME BACK SAFELY!! SNADA!"

"SILENCE! *Bzz* "

From the booming voice of the person Rachel instantly stood at attention yet she was still sniffling. The person cleared their throat.

"Good now understand this. *bzz* The one who killed Agent Snake Eyes? Are you gonna stop with this secretary facade and commit to avenging your fallen comrade? *bzz*"

"I-I will!"

Through gritted teeth and clenched fists Rachel clacked her heels together and saluted to her superior officer.

"I WILL AVENGE MY COMRADE **CORPORAL TSETSE** SIR!"

"Exactly what I thought *bzz* you would say Agent Snowball or should I call you by your original codename. Right **Agent Jack**?"

**End of Epilogue...completed**

\--

"Maybe history wouldn't have to repeat itself if we listened once inawhile."

Wynne McLaughlin


	11. Ep9: Same Way, Dark way Part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**

**Ep.9: Same Way, Dark Way part 1**

**3 hours ago**

**Church Hill Pychiatric Facility for the Mentally Damaged** (CHPFMD...you won't be quizzed on this), one of the many ironclad psych ward facilities owned by G.U.N. A facility used to incarcerate, research and possibly cure many forms of people society calls monsters, killers, demons, all removed from the face of the earth.

It was until a group of elite G.U.N agents were dispatched in response to a level 4 alert recieved by the facility. They weren't informed of what was going on? But what they did hear was that a single escapee has been reported to have killed 23 facility members.

The group destroyed the front entrance to the facility and rushed inside, rifles drawn in all directions. It was clear so the men dropped their guard.

"Alright guys here's the lowdown? The director of the ward sent an S.O.S to our facility 20 minutes ago. Since it's a level 4 emergency our mission is to shoot first, ask questions later. But first we ignore the second part so we can get more info from the director himself."

The leader of the 12 men squadron walked over to the intercom system and pressed on the button that said "Director's office."

"Sir, are you there?"

A few seconds went by until the intercom picked up a voice of a panicking old man.

"Haahaahaahaa Oh thank god you're here! If you didn't comr sooner I-I-I would've been?"

He was clearly hyperventilating. Whatever was happening here it was worse than expected. But they can't determine that until they get more info.

"Try and calm down Mr.Director. Is the single escapee still in the facility?"

"Please please you gotta get in here! If that monster gets me I'll- OH GOD DON'T COME NEAR M-"

A loud snap rang through the intercom. The leader could tell that the snap was the breaking of the neck.

"S*t they got him. Alright men! The escapee is somewhere in the facility! If anyone spots the target, shoot to kill!"

"YES SIR!!"

The other squad mates prepared their rifles as the leader hugged against the wall while motioning **squad member #8** to do the same but to the other side of the door. He then did some sign language.

"(Flash bang Entry)"

Squadron #8 nodded his head as he reached to his utility belt and took out the flash bang. When both nodded heads at eachother the leader quickly cracked open the door while squadron #8 removed the pin and threw it underhanded. It popped loudly with a few second flash of blinding light.

Good thing the troops were smart enough to close the door just as soon as the flash bang was thrown.

"Let's move boys!"

All the squad members entered all at once. It was too quiet. Normally there would be some sounds of running feet other than their own around the corner of the first hallway. But there was nothing.

As they turned the corner and kicked the door down to the main cell area they gathered at the center, all pointing their rifles in all directions. This facility looked more like a prison than a psychiatric ward. Multiple cells from the ground floor to a single stairwalk up stretched to the ends of the room. Strangely all of them has large traces of blood.

"Sir...I think everyone in here is dead."

"Don't come to that conclusion just yet **#4**. Boys check all cells. If there are any survivors call out to us."

It took several minutes to check all the cells. They all came with one conclusion that shook their very bones to the core. **Squadron #3** spoke up about it.

"They're all dead sir...The inmates, every single one of them...in pretty gruesome ways."

"The f*k? Why would someone kill the inmates, the director and most likely all the facility members for?"

"Well this individual probably doesn't have any value in someone else's life?"

"I don't know **Numero Dos**? Hopefully they aren't a Señorita?"

"Enough #'s 3 and **2**! It's clear that if we let them escape they will become one hell of a threat. Men let's proceed t-"

The Squad leader's sentence was cut off by a loud static screech. It stopped a couple of seconds after with a voice unfamiliar to them.

"**Row..Row..Row your boat..gently down the stream. Merrily..Merrily..Merrily..Merrily life is but a dream**."

Someone, a feminine voice was singing through the intercom that rang throughout the entire facility. It was creepy to some but squadron #'s** 12, 5, 6** and 3 felt that it was kinda soothing and catchy. The person kept repeating the same song line.

"Men...let's move."

A half an hour went by since the squadron went around the facility looking for their target. The Director's office, no one except the director himself with his head turned 90 degrees around. Then they searched the other offices for the target. Nowhere at all so where the hell is this person projecting their voice from?

"Agh goddamnit! This song is annoying the piss out of me! Where could they possibly be?...Wait did we get shorter?"

The squad leader noticed that half of their numbers were cut down to six troops left. The others noticed it as well, causing them to panic a bit.

"What the hell? Where did they go?"

"As if I knew that #7?"

"Shut up #8! Sir, the target might be around here?"

"(S*t! #'s 3, 4, 6, 9, 10 and 11? All disappeared?) Keep your eyes peeled! Open fire on sight!...Men?"

Before the squad leader knew it when he looked all around him for a response from the remaining members he was the only person left.

"Impossible! They were just here?"

He almost wavered but no matter what happened he had to keep his wits about him, making his way back to the main cell area.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE YOU LITTLE S*T! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The squad leader let off a few rounds of his rifle at three of the empty cells.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE! COME OUT YOU COWARD!"

Suddenly the intercom was shut off. The only survivor left was breathing heavily. His team were gone, this whole facility went to s*t with no survivors whatsoever and the target is clearly playing, sneaking, stalking, waiting to pounce out of nowhere.

"**Ca****n't aff****ord to make a mistake.**

**When rowing upon this darkened lake.**

**So if the paper starts to**** break.**

**I might sink into th****e darkened**** gate."**

"RAAAAHHHHHH! EAT LEAD!"

The squadron leader unloaded everything he had, trying to hit whatever was singing. Before he realised it his rifle ran out of bullets...he didn't bring an extra clip.

All of a sudden he could feel his body freeze up when a breath brushed against his ear.

"Shhhhh. Hush and shush, it's all over now."

A voice appeared from behind the squad leader but he couldn't gather the courage to turn around. He then felt two hands reached up his arms to his own hands, which were still on the rifle. They were both smooth and rough feeling at the same time.

The figure slowly removed the clip from the rifle and placed a single bullet inside it, placing it back to where it belonged and guided the trembling soldier's rifled hands to aim for his head.

"I would like to finish my song now. Won't you join me?"

It was like his arms were stuck since he couldn't move them at all. The figure brushed their lips against his ear and started singing.

"**So I Row..Row..Row my boat and looked right up so high.**

**Flashing lights that light up the darkness offfffffffff the Nightly Sky."**

A gun shot rang out. It was reported afterward that there were no survivors...all died by suicide.

\--

**3 hours later, present time**

"**Hava'mi the Dog**?"

Tails scanned the contents of two top secret files that only Shadow was able to obtain. One of them was the profile of the patient who caused the incident. Luckily for him the cameras were turned off.

"Yes, I already got info from HQ that she's still inhabiting the facility."

Tails made sure to check the other file, the report from the 3 hour ago period. One of the passages sent a chill down his spine.

"...Entire squadron died from suicide? That can't be right?"

"As you can see from the file her singing ability has an effect on those who hear it when she is near someone. That's why she was muzzled for most of the time?"

"Then how did she you know kill everyone?"

"Simple...One of the workers forgot to give her her daily drug dose that prevents her from singing her heart out."

Shadow pulled out a video tape from his front pocket.

"We were able to get footage of the incident. It's your choice if you want to watch it or not?"

"Thanks but seeing multiple dead bodies on the screen is kinda much in my opinion...I just can't believe it though?"

Looking back at the patient profile Tials couldn't help but feel down about it.

"She's my age yet she's killing others."

"Sadly 3 years of solitude can make someone with a weak will snap."

3 f*king years?! That's too crazy to believe...and Shadow wants his help for this?

"So let me get this straight? You want me to help out G.U.N to take her down?"

Shadow nodded his head.

"You gotta be kidding me? Have you forgotten what G.U.N has done? **Falsely imprisoning S-sonic, attacking our friends, almost killing you? **Did you seriously forget and now you're working for those sorry sacks of s*t?"

"Thanks for the obvious Prower. Trust me I had my fair share of going down memory lane. But the thing is those 'sorry sacks of s*t' as you put it are the ones who will give me an advantage to achieve my own personal goals."

Tails pinched the bridges of his eyes. To think that he would even think of helping as an option. Those guys over the years gave him and the others plenty of near death experiences.

"Shadow...I'm sorry but I'm not gonna do it. I just can't."

"...You'll recieve $25,000 if you complete the operation."

Then again?..Tails was in the middle of a slight crisis. Any means of cash will do as long as it was legal.

"When do I start?"

"(And to think **Rouge's **negotiation technique actually worked?) The operation starts tomorrow night. Just in case take these."

Shadow handed two tiny dark blue objects in Tails hand.

"Huh? Earplugs? Oh yeah her voice."

Shadow rose from his seat and started walking out the door. He stopped in front of it.

"Tails...sorry."

(!) Shadow apologizing? That never happened ever at least from Tail's perspective.

"For what? If it's about the whole G.U.N then I'll get over i-"

"No, not that you idiot."

Welp that lasted only for a second. Shadow without saying a word tapped his finger on his left shoulder. It only took a second for Tails to realise what Shadow was talking about?...His permanent burn scar on his shoulder.

"Funny cause despite your calm, cool demeanor you probably would've said the same thing Knuckles said."

"And that is?"

"That you wished that you were there?:

Shadow stayed silent as he shut the door behind him. By a couple of minutes Tails was discharged from the hospital. Apparently Silly was the one who paid for the medical bill so he should probably thank her later. Right now he wanted to just go home and sleep for a couple of hours. Unfortunately for Tailsdoll he was taken by a group of kid patients who had cancer to be played with...very violently.

As the next day went by with nothing else to do Tails spent the entirety of the day with increasing his training regiment. He felt like he could do a whole lot more than what he used to before. It was a great sign for him. But tonight is when he is gonna actively take down a psychotic serial killer...hopefully it doesn't get too wild in there?

**End of part 1**

\--

Yeah just a short thing to explain to defuse some confusion. The song she was singing was the nursery rhyme "**Row Row Row your ****boat"** except for the last verses in the end. It was actually some reconstructed lyrics by me inspired from a little popular kids show called "Backyardigans" and their take on the song that I would like to call **"Row Row down the Nightly Sky."**

It's a work in progress on my end. Was planning to make a full version in a future project that is horror themed but alas it'll just lay in the back burner for now.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	12. Ep10: Same Way, Dark way Part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, violence**, **sexual themes**

**Ep****.10: Same Way, Dark Way part 2**

\--

"Okay Shadow, I'm in front of the facility."

Tails got out one of G.U.N's armored vehicles, arriving at the target place. Really gives someone flashbacks of **that giant truck** that almost ran him over. All because he made that **fake ****emerald **for Sonic long ago to stop the **Space Colony Ark**. The truck drove away the moment Tails walked towards the partly opened gate.

"Roger that. From our satelite we can confirm that the target is inside."

Shadow was at a G.U.N base stationed in **Church Hill**. He was assisting Tails from the main control room. Not like he had a choice? Those G.U.N dogs ordered him to keep out of the operation.

"The only thing I can tell you is be careful in there and don't forget the device? It'll be the one thing that'll save your ass."

Tails squeezed through the bent opening with ease, being cautious when approaching the double doored entrance.

\--

**A few hours ago**

"Taaaaiiiillllssss I'm boooreeeduh! What are you even doing anyway?"

"Research."

A quick and straight to the point answer coming from Tails. He was on his laptop that he bought weeks ago, top of the line to.

In extreme boredom Tailsdoll floated over to Tails and slumped his body on the top of his head. Tails was unfazed by his annoyance.

"So what are you looking up anyway? Porn?"

Tails would've reacted the same way he usually does when Tailsdoll asks stupid questions? But this was a serious time so he would let that slide for once.

"No doll, just something that I'm looking up that bothered me alot?"

Tailsdoll sighed from his buddy's boring tone. He just read the title to himself since he was gonna be on Tail's head until he whaps him against the wall like some **w****hap Goblin** or something?

It was a news article that read **"2019 Church Hill**** Cathedral bombing that caused a destructive fire, who caused it was caught?" **What kind of boring crap was Tails reading?

"Geez what kind of boring crap are you reading man?...What the? Anyway dude porn magazines are the s*t these days. Don't deny it, I found some in your bedframe. Especially one with a big tittied bunny chick on the c-"

Before Tailsdoll could finish that statement without looking Tails grabbed him by the jewel and whapped him against the wall behind the couch.

"G.U.N caught the person huh?...I knew it! The girl Hava'mi in the file photo was the culprit and sentenced to the mental facility...Wait a sec?"

\--

**Present time**

Tails made his way down the first hallway, pressing his back against the wall. When he reached the corner he peeked his head to make sure that no one was gonna shoot his face off. Thankfully there wasn't any of the sort.

"Damn, all this quiet is giving me the goosebumps."

"You're reaching the target Tails. Underestimating her will get you killed quickly. Remember, she single handedly killed an entire squadron and the facility filled with 230 people in total."

Tails rolled his eyes.

"I give pity to the others who didn't deserve it. Don't expect any pity from me when it comes to G.U.N soldiers...they knew what they were doing?"

Shadow went silent. He knew Tails was right about his cold statement. But this wasn't the time to say anything back. Right now stopping Hava'mi remained a top priority.

Tails carefully opened the double doors to the main cell area, taking a peek inside just in case someone tries to jump him and skin him alive. Luckily there wasn't so it was safe for him to enter.

Suddenly his ear twitched when he heard low echoing whistling from out of nowhere. It sounded like it was all around him as it increased in volume. It was a slightly depressing tune.

"Ow! Ssss what the hell?"

Feeling that quick sting Tails put a hand to the area where his eye was.

"...Tears?...My tears?"

Tails felt streams of his own tears coming down his cheek yet he wasn't upset at all. He was definetely on the right trail. Before he took another step he heard a crazed bloodcurdling scream coming from behind him.

A deranged, butt naked, malnourished man brandishing a rusty knife tackled Tails to the ground while he wasn't looking. The crazed lunatic tried to stab Tails but he quickly grabbed the man's wrist with one hand and pushed his face away with the other since he was attempting to bite.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! THESOUNDSTHESOUNDSTHESOUNDS!!"

It was like Tails was fighting a wild animal with an empty stomach. Surprisingly despite the man's skeletal-figure he was stronger than he looked.

"Rrgh Shadow! Do you read me?! There's still survivors, I repeat there are still survivors!"

\--

**Meanwhile at the Church hill's G.U.N base**

Shadow, after hearing Tail's just stated report and the footage of him having a struggle against the crazed individual took off his headset for a couple of seconds. He turned his attention to one of the G.U.N soldiers closeby.

"What the hell is going on? You guys reported that there were no survivors except for the target on the brief operation report?"

"There weren't any. Maybe a flaw?"

Shadow grumbled from the incompetence of the so called "military"? He quickly put his headset back on just as the footage showed Tails on top of the man, swinging his 5th punch that knocked him unconcious.

"Tails, there has been some miscommunication. There are still survivors in that facility."

\--

Tails was slightly out of breath. Barely got out of there to without a shave. Good thing he knew how to break fingers and how many punches it would take to knock out an ordinary person without killing them. He got off the bleeding knife wielding maniac.

"Gee how did you figure? The crazed psycho with a knife or the crazed psycho with a knife?"

Ouch, Shadow didn't realise how much of a smartass Tails has become now that he was older?

\--

"Save your smartass remarks for later. The target is definetely nearby...Tails? Tails do you read me?"

"Uh sir? The transmission got cut."

"S*t, get the transmission back on now!"

"We would if we could but our communication tech got fried to hell. We can't do anything unless we replace it, which would take approximately 15 hours."

"(What the f*k am I doing here? Tails don't you dare die on me.)"

\--

Tails tapped at his earpiece since all he could hear was static and junk.

"Shadow?...Shadow?! Goddamnit, just what I need. A stupid malfuncti-"

"**All around the Mulberry Bush,**

**The monkey chased the weasel.**

**The monkey stopped to pull up his sock,**

**Pop! goes the weasel."**

Tails quickly turned his head to the happy, peppy singing voice, pinpointing it at the second level's double doors that leads to the administrative wing. They flew open and in walked the slapping of bare feet. The singing voice continued.

"**Half a pound of tuppenny rice,**

**Half a pound of treacle.**

**Mix it up and make it nice,**

**Pop! goes the weasel.**"

Since Tails didn't activate the device he was sure that clouds of suicidal thoughts would inject itself instantly, but it didn't. Instead he felt warm and strangely fuzzy. The figure that entered bowed their head in a manner of a showperson.

"Thank you, thank you. What a great audience you all were. Oh and you to ahem **As-Salaam-Alaikum **("peace be unto you" in arabic. Standard salutation in Islam) and welcome."

"Hava'mi...you're Hava'mi the dog aren't you?"

From Tail's observation and from his research (on google the little cheat) Hava'mi was of the New Guinea species of dog. The tan fur with gold on the side of her neck, the black muzzle, and the white tipped tail? Yep, he definetely had the right one.

But he wondered why the file Shadow gave him back at the hospital didn't give all that much description of her except for the photo of just her face, her height which was 5'5, and her weight $%#% (mothel asswhore, you don't geta know about a rady's weight!).

It was strange to him...he'll have to question that later. She was actually still wearing her straight jacket with the sleeves being free, long as crap as expected.

"Yep yep I'm a puppy, woof woof! Wait if I'm a puppy then I can't sing and if I can't sing I can't make people smile."

Tails raised his brow.

"Smile? Did commiting a mass suicide ring make people happy?!"

Hava'mi tilted her head like she didn't get the nature of that question?

"...What suicide? That never happened, just people who appreciated my talent went to sleep...strange how they haven't woken up yet?"

Seriously? Tails didn't know if this one was playing ignorance or maybe she's just a psycho killer?

"Either way, I have to take you down. This place is already surrounded by G.U.N soldiers. There's no where to run."

Hava'mi gasped.

"Now why would I want to get out of heaven for?"

"...Heaven?"

"Yes heaven! Allah has given me this paradise so I can spend my days fulfilling my dream of being the singer that my father wanted for me...since he's dead."

Tails slowly stepped forward while keeping his guard up. Even though she's disracted by her rambling Hava'mi could still strike at any time. Just keep her talking.

"But aren't you aware of the blood all over the place? All those people died because of y-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!...Oh? you were talking about now? Oh no I can tell that they are asleep by the way they can't breathe."

Bingo! Just what Tails expected to happen? Hava'mi's jade eyes shrunk to pricks for a second, making her snap just as he predicted. It was a gamble but "Because of you" bit worked. He was still a little guilty for lying to Shadow though?

He never came to this facility to fight her. But he had to make it seem like he was going to and by the looks of it when his communicator malfunctioned Tailsdoll did his job.

\--

**5 minutes ago**

"Blech ptooi Tails lied to me, wires don't taste like spaghetti at all."

Tailsdoll was flying back home after completing his objective that Tails told him to do. To shut down the G.U.N mobile satelite and visual connection feed.

"He didn't even give me a treat since I couldn't enter the building. That asshat owes me barbeque chips."

\--

**Present time**

Now knowing that he isn't being watched Tails exhaled a breathe of relief. Now to enact his next plan of action.

"Hava'mi, I know what happened at Church hill Cathedral?"

Hava'mi tilted her head, confused.

"Church hill...Cathedral? I don't know what you are talking about?"

The scary part was that Tails knew that she wasn't feigning ignorance. There would be no gain from lying.

"I know that you were deemed the prime suspect of the bombing in that Cathedral. 23 people died there."

Hava'mi's ears perked up.

"Ohhhh you mean when I was in hell? That dark memory was beginning to unfog itself. All that fire around me and that specific number keeps popping into my head."

Tails reached the steps but Hava'mi jumped elegantly into the air and landed on the railing with perfect balance. He quickly climbed the stairs so he could catch up in case she tried to escape.

"The smoke that was burning my lungs, the burns on my skin...it didn't matter anymore. It was all a test, a test from Allah himself to show live and recieve paradise for my devotion!"

S*t, she did lose it long ago. But with Tail's knowledge of the past he can stop this from spreading.

\--

**A few hours ago**

"I'm going out."

Tails adjusted his utility belt he always wears when he goes out. This time this trip became personal for him. Tailsdoll was watching **two male ninjas fighting eachother while holding back their sexual frustration for one another**.

"Well just make sure you have $100 bills."

"For what?"

"So the strippers will notice you."

Why did he respond with a question to Tailsdoll's s*t?

"It's not that kind of trip!"

"Sure, sure whatever floats your boat."

Before Tails could go out the front door he almost forgotten something, a precaution to be precise.

"Tailsdoll? Later on I want to follow me when a truck picks me up later. It's uhhh food truck and supposedly they have spaghetti inside it's wires."

Tailsdoll paused the show right where the ninjas packages were touching eachothers with the subtitles saying "No Homo" at the bottom. He was at full attention.

"Make sure to go into the truck with a satellite dish got it?"

"If I get some spaghetti afterward then f*k it I'll do it."

Tails had a sly smile on his face.

"Great, don't be late?"

Afterward Tails found the original publisher to the article and gave him some interesting information. They were willing to help since they recognised Tails as the kid hero seven years ago. One of the info he recieved was how Hava'mi and another person were actually the only people that was in that incident...the other person was a...

\--

"If only that was true Hava'mi."

Hava'mi turned her head to Tails.

"What do you mean?"

"You thought for so long that it was your fault that your friends died during the bombing and you were the one who caused i-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!! Ah...where are these outbursts coming from?"

Tails leaned over the rail, trying to show off some if his cool factor. But he fell over then got back up. Yep, he's definetely losing points for that.

"The drugs you were taking were blocking your memory and replaced it with your beliefs of what happened that day? In other words overwriting your memories."

Carefully reaching into one of his pouch pockets Tails took out a photo of a man with a long black beard, a black yamaka on top of his head of black locks of hair.

"Look at this photo. You recognise him don't you?"

By the looks of her face full of shock her momory was back enough to recognise that man in the photo.

"That's right, he's **Abdul Farber** the bomber who commited that bombing attack.

**End of part 2**


	13. Ep11: Same Way, Dark way Part 3

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, violence**

**Ep.11: Same way, Dark way part 3**

Tails showed the photo of the criminal he mentioned that caused a bombing in the Church Hill Cathedral. He saw the slight change in Hava'mi's eyes.

"What do you know about me? You don't know a damn thing about me?!"

"Oh really? Cause when you're father said all those praisey, noteworthy things about you I became extremely skeptical about the bulls*t arrest!"

The amount of surprise Hava'mi recieved her pupils dilated a little more. But it wasn't back to its origninal, normal size. She then shook her head in disbelief.

"No, my father died along with friends that I don't remember anymore! They told me that!"

"You mean G.U.N? Of course they did because they wanted you to be fed with lies that the drug has been giving you. There were witnesses that day to, saying that you were the only one that entered that church."

\--

**Meanwhile at Church hill's G.U.N base**

"We established audio connection sir."

"Well what are you standing around for?"

"Yes sir!"

After a couple of minutes went by Shadow's unit were only able to regain the audio systems they set up in the building.

"The only person G.U.N saw in the building was you. The bomber was already dead yet they captured and prosecuted you while you were still in a traumatic state."

All the G.U.N agents except Shadow became jawdropped by what they just heard?

"(So he was right to call me on a private line before the operation?)"

\--

2 hours before the operation Tails set up a private landline that couldn't be audio tracked so easily. His plan was to call Shadow with his findings.

"Is that right?...So that's the reason why you called me?...Yes...yes I'm not gonna lie...I knew it was fishy to..."

Shadow's eyes grew wide.

"Are you insane? What would happen if...sigh fine I get it. I hope you know what you are doing?"

\--

**Present time**

"ShupupshutshutupshutupSHUTUPSHUTUP!! I DON'T WANNA REMEMBER!!"

While Hava'mi was disoriented and disturbed, clutching and pounding her head with her fists Tails took the opportunity to get close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

At that moment Hava'mi felt a warm, pleasant feeling that seemed to have calmed her. For so long Hava'mi hasn't felt a hug except for her father who she still thinks is dead. In Tail's arms she was shaking.

"I already know what I have to. Your dream was to become a singer because of your gift to change emotions depending on the song. You just had a hard time controlling it right?"

Hava'mi hesitantly reached around Tail's neck and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. She nodded without saying a word.

"You and your father knew your family would be targeted when you came to this country when you were younger right? That bomber was after you, no one else yet you survived without a scratch."

"...I didn't do it...I found that casing."

Tails could tell now that Hava'mi was crying. He moved his head back so he could look her in the eye.

"I know...I already know that G.U.N paid the media to falsify the truth. No one believed you but now you have someone who believes you."

"Really?"

Tails started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry it's just your eyes have changed. They look pretty now (S*T!)"

Tails couldn't help but give a compliment. It caused him to blush pink.

"I mean they're unique! In all seriousness though you can tell your story when we get out of here."

"So no one died in there?...I just wanted to pray to God for my family's safety, that's why I was there. Now I can go...home."

"(Huh? I see, so the drugs was the reason she snapped so badly? Oh wait?) Say um I actually had a question that kinda bothered me? The report I recieved about your escape seemed off. Did you really escape due to a missed drug routine?"

Hava'mi shook her head.

"No, I do remember that the morning of, a **bunny rabbit **came into my cell and unlocked my muzzle. She told me to put everyone to sleep."

"Bunny Rabbit?...What did this bunny rabbit look li-"

An irregular shift in the air perked Tail's senses up, causing him to grab Hava'mi in the middle of his rolling out of harm's way. It was a pocket knife that was thrown, inserting into the metal platform.

"The f*k, a knife?"

"Impressive Miles Prower. Not many could dodge my knife throws and not lose a chunk of their limbs so easily?"

A mysterious female voice echoed across from Tails. She was standing on the railing with both feet with great balance.

"Who the hell are you?"

Hava'mi pointed at the woman.

"That's the bunny rabbit!"

"Her?"

The female figure snapped her fingers and multiple explosions erupted from the ceiling, literally blowing the roof off the place. Tails had to cover Hava'mi since his body was pretty durable. The moon's light revealed her full form.

She was a white rabbit with orange eyes, wearing a full black bodysuit. Tossing a knife up into the air and catching it the woman pointed it towards him. It was pretty strange to Tails that she had antlers coming out of her head.

"But next time I won't miss."

"Stay down."

Tails whispered to Hava'mi, nodding her head as a response as he rose to his feet.

"Alright bub what do you want?"

"Your life. I was thinking about wringing it out while disemboweling your insides."

"What the hell man? I don't even know you...do I?"

The woman chuckled.

"Nope, but you do know Snada don't you?"

Snada? Tails thought at first that it was cliche name for a pet snake but no, this woman was talking about that snake agent guy from M.B.O that paralysed his body. Though his memory was a little foggy of that night.

"The name sounds familiar but what does he have to do with m-"

Tails just barely dodged another knife that was thrown at him. The woman was now wielding two of them.

"He was my lover...and now he's dead-"

She slowly went into a squatting position.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

In that instant she vanished and reappeared in front of Tails with a reeled back leg. He quickly crossed his arms across his chest and took the heavy hit that shot his back against the cell bars. This woman didn't let him rest for a single second as she vertically slashed at Tails but he dodged it.

She kept up with the assault of slash after slash with her knives in which Tails was able to keep himself from getting turned into chopped beef. Then she spun a couple of times at rapid speed and threw a high speeding roundhouse kick. It barely whizzed by his face but it connected to a different set of steel bars. The kick blasted the cell bars off their hings and outside the facility.

"(S*t that's powerful!)"

His thoughts shouldn't wander just yet since this woman was still trying to kick the s*t out of him. With the right opportunity from blocking the powerful kicks Tails quickly grabbed the woman's arms, getting right into a power struggle.

"Are you insane? I didn't do rrgh anything to him, he paralysed me!"

"Shut up you murderer. Once I kill you I'll get my revenge."

"Are you kidding me?!"

Tails shifted his body so his back was against the rail. Though it gave him a slight leverage disadvantage that was a part of his plan. He leaned back hard so both of them fell off the railing and to the ground, both landing on their feet. This whole encounter was pissing him off more and more.

"Revenge bitch?! You want revenge against someone who had no involvment with your significant other's death?"

"I said shut your f*king mouth!"

Before anyone could make a move a helicoptor appeared from above the facility. Rope was deployed from the open door but someone already jumped out and landed between them.

"Well thanks for taking your sweetass time to get here Shadow?"

"Hmph, it took a while to convince command to let me go. As for you?"

Shadow aimed his pistol at the woman.

"Stand down, it's over **Agent Snowball** or should we call you by your true agent name? **Agent Jackalope**."

"Uh Shadow? Why do you sound like you knew this woman would be here?...I was bait wasn't I?"

"Uh huh."

"Figures you prick!"

As much as Agent Jackalope wanted to exact her damned revenge she knew that fighting and killing a G.U.N agent, specifically one that has this much authority will definetely be the start of another war. So she dropped her knives and held her hands up.

\--

Shadow and a couple of other G.U.N agents put the M.B.O agent in cuffs for later interrogation. Just as they were gonna put her into the truck she looked directly in Tail's direction.

"Just you wait Prower. You'll get your just desserts. You'll lose someone you love and I'll be there to put you out of your mise-"

Tails pushed past the agents and gripped Agent Jackalope by the back of her ears painfully. Their noses were touching.

"Don't..ever..say that s*t ever again...I've already lost my brother you insensitive asshat."

In all of Rachel's life she never felt this much fear from looking someone directly in the eyes, and she fought hundreds of enemies but this fox boy was something else.

"If you want to come after me for your stupid revenge, go ahead. I can wait as long as you want but let me make this clear for you? If you ever come after any of my friends to get to me ever again, Just keep wondering what would've happened if Shadow didn't show up?"

Though it felt like a bluff Rachel could feel that Tails wasn't lying about his threat? He released his grip from her ears and she was shoved into the truck, the door slamming behind her.

Shadow put out a lit cigarette he had in his mouth and went to Tails. He was holding a briefcase in his hand.

"...The girl, Hava'mi...I ordered them to transport her to a hospital. You can leave if you so choose?"

"Gladly, hope you keep the end of the bargain."

As requested Shadow showed Tails the briefcase and handed it over without anymore words exchanged.

\--

A few weeks passed after the operation, a large scale lawsuit was issued to G.U.N for not only falsifying an arrest on the wrong subspect but also corrupted manipulation of the press, uncovered hush money scandels and clear abuse of their authority on their own staff.

It was a long battle that Tails joined in but that's a story for another time. What is happening now is when Tails recieves a phone call.

**End of part 3**


	14. Ep12: Fury of a Child

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, violence, sexual themes**

**Ep.12: ****Fury ****of a child**

A few weeks went by since that operation and once again Tails was out of work. Good thing he was able to think in silence in his room for his next plan of attack while having enough money to last him for a couple of months...as long as Tailsdoll doesn't buy anything online again that is?

Anywho as Tails was deep in thought his cellphone rings, interrupting his thoughts. With a groan he walked over to his desk and picked it up to see who the next scammer might be? The caller ID was not who he expected at all, she never called him on his cellphone.

"Molly? That's unexpected *blip* hello?"

Tails took a seat back on his own bed but immediately stood up from what Molly just said over the line?

"The Mayor wants to see me?!...No it's no problem but what exactly is it for?...Wow, you girls really didn't have to do this for me...Sigh alright if you insist I'll be there."

Walking over to his closet that has clothes this time (ironic since he is naked) Tails browsed through his fancy clothes section.

"Uh huh...**Siliconius town hall**?...sure so when?...(!!) A FEW MINUTES?!! Sorry but I have to go like now then!"

Tails hung up the phone and as quick as a flash took the first set of clothes he saw and went down to iron the s*t out of them. Hopefully he would have enough time to make it.

Before he left the house Tailsdoll poked his head from behind the couch.

"You look gay by the way."

\--

And he did by a few seconds. Tails was never comfortable about wearing clothes like a tan dress shirt and jeans since he never wore any except for the utility belt...and his work uniform. But other than that he was starting to sweat a bit from the nervousness.

Just standing in front of this city's town hall made his muscle's tense. He has met the president of the United States before...on different circumstances, this was different though.

"I'm so glad you could make it Tails."

That drained of emotion tone.

"Oh Molly, glad I could be here to...You look-"

Molly had her hair in a bun, wearing a black gown and fuzzy pink bunny slippers.

"-pretty? (Is this a ball or something?)"

"Why did you say that as a question?"

"Sorry really it's just...since you rarely smile it's hard to get the full effect."

Tails nervously laughed. Molly actually tried to smile and Tails noticed that as well. Unfortunately her attempt made her face scrunched up and terrifying to look at.

"Okay okay stop! You're beautiful, you're beautiful!"

Molly unscrunched her face, letting a light pink blush appear on her face.

"So uh we should go inside now right?"

"Y-yeah, my sister is inside along with the Mayor."

Tails walked alongside Molly as they entered the whiter than white building in the middle of the plaza. Before Tails could open the double door to the next room Molly stopped him.

"Wait, just a moment."

"Uh sure what is i-"

Tails wasn't able to react in time correctly when Molly pulled Tails towards her into a kiss, his eyes turned completely white. An intense bolt of lightning struck throughout his body after 30 seconds until she parted from his lips, leaving a purple lip stick mark on him. She walked past him, leaving him disoriented and on fire.

"I'm sorry, I needed to get that out of my chest and before Silly could do the same thing to you."

"(F*k me dude. My first kiss wasn't with Cream? Why does God hate me? Although I can't really complain for long since it felt really good. I'll let that one slide then since it's Molly.)"

As Molly predicted after meeting up with Silly she was gonna do the same thing except with a flying tackle but Tails was prepared for it as he circle throwed her onto the wall. Maybe what Molly did was helpful in a sense.

Speaking of helpful before they got to meet the Mayor Molly gave Tails a wet rag so he could remove her lipstick mark and she fixed up his suit. Now that preparations were in order all three entered a elevator to the top floor (3rd in case you're wondering?).

"So uh what's the Mayor like?"

"Oh he's such a smart and chawismatic man! He brings waw and order to this wittle town. Honestwe Siwwe doesn't see anyone else doing a bettew job than him."

"Well gee he sounds like a swell guy."

Silly who was wearing the same white business suit and clown shoes (which are still out of place!) linked her arm with Tails, nudging her face onto his shoulder.

"Oh he is, Siwwe's sure you both will become gweat fwiends!"

Stepping out of the elevator to a large open room with a swimming pool that weirdly had a familiar shape to Tails, a red red carpet with the design having a weirdly familiar shape to Tails, some of the paintings that had different versions of the weirdly familiar shape to Tails, they were met by a white, roundish robot. It almost made Tails jump by how familiar its shape was?

"Welcome beep beep Mr.Mayor was expecting you beep beep."

The robot walked away over to a red desk against a large see through window that had the view of the town and a red fancy chair that was turned away from the guests. The robot reached it and spoke to the person that was sitting there.

"What's wrong Mr.Prowa?"

Tails slapped himself to snap out of whatever thought he was in.

"Owwwww sorry about that. It's just...this place feels off."

"Off how?"

Tails looked around a little more.

"It's just these designs...those insignias, it looks like something that I have seen before? Makes me feel a little twitchy."

"Hello my old friend Silly!"

"MR. MAYOR!"

Silly glomped herself onto a large, roundish man wearing the white suit that Silly was wearing. Surprisingly it looked like it fit his body size easily. They were both laughing like the great friends they are. That "Ohohohoho!" laugh that came from this man made Tails even more off than before.

Silly got off of the Mayor, both kissing eachother on both their cheeks.

"It's so good to see you my dear. When you called me about this lad I couldn't wait to meet him. So many positive things you said about him? Hell he sounded like a grand member of society."

"Oh he is Mr.Mayor! Siwwe just knows that you both will connect instantwy."

"Well I didn't become Mayor by being an anti-social geek now did I? Ohohohoho!"

That laugh again? For some reason there is a sour taste in Tail's mouth. The Mayor pushed his black sunglasses back from his pointed nose and long, snazzy moustache. He turned his attention to Molly.

"Molly, as glum face as always!"

"Nice joke **Mr.Ivo**, I almost cracked a smile."

Ivo? For christ's sake this guessing game is killing Tails. The more he thought about it the more possed he was. Who is this man who is Mayor?

"And you?"

Tails stood at attention for respect reasons as the Mayor himself approached him. But when he saw his face?

"You must be the young man that my great partner in crime was talking about? As you can see I'm the Mayor of Siliconus City. But you can also call me-"

It came back...it all came back to Tails.

"-Ivo Robotnik."

Robotnik?...Robotnik...seven years of constant hell and now this? Tail's eyes were wide open, all those memories flooded his subconcious, everything he blocked to keep everyone around him safe for so long was broken apart like a thick shackle shattering.

"Wait, he looks familiar? Who did you say his name was?"

"Miles Tails Prowa."

"Prowa? Prowa?..."

His anger, his hatred. All those emotions flared from within to the point that his right eye started to turn red. Blood dripped from that eye.

"I swear I know that name? Prow- ah...Miles Tai-?"

Mayor Robotnik didn't see it coming but Tails with no will of his own gut punched him. The force behind it caused him to tumble back past Silly and Molly, his body destroyed his favorite chair.

Weakly Mayor Robotnik got his body off the ground by the support of his desk, coughing out blood and groaning a bit in pain. Silly and Molly were both shocked as they turned back to Tails, a mysterious red aura surrounded him. Through clenched teeth Tails blitzed towards the wounded man.

"**EGGGMMAAAAANNNN!!!**"

Tails only made a couple of fast steps until he was tackled into a wall by one of the robots nearby, pinning him against the wall.

"Surrender immediately or risk harm upon yourse-"

The robot couldn't finish its sentence when Tails slammed his fist downward. His punch ripped through the robot's back. He was dropped to his knees but got up immediately in his pursuit. So close he was until someone else tackled him this time to the ground and pushed him down onto his stomach. His left arm was extended and pulled behind his back.

"Mr.Prower?! Have you lost your mind?!"

Silly planted her bended leg onto the back of Tail's neck while bending his arm back little by little with her body leverage. He was angrily struggling without any thought of his own safety. Eggman was trying to crawl away, he felt that his ribs crack from the punch.

"Mr.Prower please, if you don't stop Silly is gonna break your arm and Silly doesn't want to do that!"

Just as she said that she heard a sickening pop although she was being careful to restrain him.

"Oh no!"

The pain didn't affect Tails at all as he punched the ground with his right fist, pushing him off the ground from force to the ceiling and since Silly was still on top of him she took it full force. Tails landed on his feet while Silly's body went splat onto the floor, a tiny pool of blood appeared underneath her.

Tails continued walking though one of his arms was dislocated. Molly wished she could do something but she's not like her sister, she can't fight...but then she remembered that she has **psychic powers**. It wasn't perfect yet but it's better than not having no power at all.

He may have hurt her sister Molly knew something was wrong with Tails? She just couldn't figure it out?

After another few steps towards Eggman, who was trying to get to the elevator Tail's movement stopped by purple ribbons made from **PSI**. Molly was pulling on them disrupting Tail's path.

"Tails, stop! This isn't you! Please you're not a murderer, you're someone I care about very much. Don't make me think of you as a monster?"

Alas Molly's words fell on deaf ears. Tails leaned back and then jerked forward, sending Molly flying towards him. Her disorientation caused the ribbons to phase off of him. When she was a few feet to him Tails took a deep breath, twisted his body, and round house kicked Molly in the face.

"(Ta...ils?)"

The kick sent her flying directly into the pool. A few seconds went by underwater until Molly floated to the service. Her ears, eyes, nose and mouth were bleeding, all from the impact as her conciousness left her.

Meanwhile Eggman desperately pressed the buttom to call the elevator yet it didn't come yet. The emergency security call was suppossed to be under the arm of his chair which he broke completely with his body. He kept praying for the elevator to come when he saw a shadow of a demon overshadowing him.

Tails grabbed Eggman by the collar with one hand and threw him away from the elevator shaft to the center of the room, on his back. Before the deed could be done Tails first gripped his left shoulder and popped it back into place. With no one else to stand in his way Tails appeared in front of Eggman, gripped his neck like a vice with one hand and lifted him so he could meet eye to eye.

"Ack ack Tails? Ack please gh ack I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Every single thing you've done to us and you're sorry?"

The tone of his voice wasn't even angry, it was completely devoid of any emotion.

"You've said that bulls*t so many times in front of Sonic...he gave you mercy so many times...well I'm not gonna let you take advantage of our forgiveness anymore Eggman."

Tail's eye bled more as he reeled back his right arm. The reddish aura flashed black while growing bigger. It was a definite path he has chosen, the path to kill without remorse.

"Please ack huff I don't wanna die!"

"...Well you should've thought of that before you killed Sonic."

Eggman shut his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to look into Tail's red eyes anymore. He lost all hope of living...It was the end for him

***WHAP***

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**"

...Or at least that's what Eggman hoped would happen? But for some reason he was still alive. Did Tails stop his punch in forgiveness? No, he made it clear that he wanted his revenge on him so what the heck?

Eggman was gonna die anyway so he partially opened his eye to see that Tail's punch was inches towards his chest yet it stopped right there, shaking violently. As he opened them completely he was met by the most shocking thing he's ever seen in his life...and it was holding Tail's arm back.

"Tails...That's enough."

Why did his fist stop? Why didn't his fist pierce through Eggman's heart so he could rip it out? He didn't hesitate so why wasn't there blood splurting from this deadman's corpse?! He tensed up his muscle, trying again. His aura that was spreading as it burned a circular hole in Eggman's suit, where his fist resided at yet it wouldn't budge.

"Tails...that's enough."

Was that a voice? But who did it belong to? No one else was there besides him and Robotnik. From within he knew that it wasn't himself speaking?

"Tails...please stop **little buddy**."

"(Little buddy? There's no one else that would call me that except for Sonic...impossible? No! He's dead and this pile of scum of the earth killed him! No one should deny me my right to get vengeance against this...this sac of s*t!)"

Tail's aura flashed from red to black rapidly, even both his eyes were slowly changing to complete darkness.

"Hey hey hey it's okay, you don't have to do this anymore?"

Okay that was it, who the hell was this voice that was calming?! Tails turned his head sharply to see whoever it was that was speaking to him that way. It was all blurry through his rage.

"Heeeyyyy man, you seem to have a little trouble huh?"

The voice sounded like it was trying to choke back tears. Tails wanted to answer back but his voice wouldn't come out. The mysterious person who stopped him let go of his hand, letting it droop to the ground. His other hand released it's grio on Eggman's throat, letting him flop to the floor gasping and coughing violently. Whoever it was knelt to his level while putting their hands on both his shoulders.

"You've grown so much buddy. It's a shame that I missed all those birthdays that we could've celebrated together."

This voice was causing Tail's eyes to slowly regain it's original color. The blurriness started to sharpen while the figure tried to chuckle but ended up choking up some more. The color blue was the first thing Tails was able to regain.

"Also that burn must've been painful for all those years eheh..eheheheheh oh who am I kidding? You suffered for this long and now it reached the breaking point and here I am trying to help you? I'm a goddamn failure aren't I?"

Tails looked down to the person's feet at first, familiar red and white shoes. Them he looked up, circular smooth stomach. Finally he reached the head, a warm smile, black nose, green eyes, and a blue head with big quills sticking out. It couldn't be right? But he's d-d-dead?

"Sorry to curse like that, it's just I left you guys for so long I failed my duty as a hero. Can you ever forgive me little buddy?"

This person was smiling while tears were flowing down their face. Tails was the same way cause now he recognised **him**. He reached up grabbed his arms, tears going down his face as well.

"I already got caught up for the most part thanks to Knux. I would've never imagined that you would become so strong."

"**SSOOOOONIIICCCCC!!!!! AAHHHHHH!!!**"

Tails could no longer control his emotions as he hugged the **blue blur **with all his might, crying profusely. The person now revealed to be the legendary hero **Sonic the Hedgehog** hugged back.

A couple of minutes went by and Tails after so long finally let out every ounce of his emotion he has been bottling up to appear strong in front of others and feeling light as a feather. He was finally able to calm himself down now that his brother was not dead after all, like his inner belief told him which he ignored for 5 years out of 7. They both parted from the hug.

"You're...you're alive."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"And kicking little buddy! Though due to my circumstances I'm surprised that I am alive as well?"

"B-but how are you...you know alive? You were blasted by the giant beam, I saw you get disintergrated in front of my eyes!"

Sonic rose to his feet and patted himself off.

"We'll talk later pal. First I got something to deal with so stay there for a bit okay?"

Wait a sec?...Sonic's wearing a raggedy cloak. Since when did he wear something like that? Anyway Sonic was walking towards the downed Eggman, his eyes widened with fear.

"How long haah haah how long must you haunt my dreams before I give in? I truly became good for the people after everything I've done. I became Mayor for christ's sake yet even this position could never allow to escape from my past sins."

Eggman began crying as Sonic place his hand on his stomach.

"Please...if you're going to finally kill me?...make it quick and painless?"

"Sonic wa-"

All of a sudden the injuries and internal damage Eggman had was all gone. What kind of sorcery was this?

"What the?"

"Cmon Robuttnik, did you honestly think that i would have any animosity towards you? I actually saw the results of your good deeds from alot of people that knew you."

Sonic assisted with getting Eggman up to his feet.

"Listen, no hard feelings okay? I forgive you."

Eggman felt touched by Sonic saying that to him. He turned away from him so he wouldn't make fun of him for crying over sappy crap?

"Damnit you blue pest...That's why I hated you the most? You tend to forgive alot of people and want to enact your justice the right way."

"Thanks for the compliment!"

"THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT YOU IDIOT!"

\--

A couple of minutes later Eggman called 911 for immediate medical attention to Silly and Molly. At a surprising turn of events Eggman decided not to press charges on Tails. Silly's body was missing.

Sonic showed more of his mysterious powers when he sensed that Molly's psyche was damaged and if left unchecked she'll grow very afraid of Tails so before the paramedics could take her away he put his forehead on hers. All of a sudden she was breathing easy.

Tails didn't understand these circumstances, all he knew was that Sonic was alive and that's all that mattered but...he realised something he should've before? He was gonna do the same damn thing that Agent Jackalope was gonna do to him? Killing for the sake of revenge.

**End of Ep.12**

\--

That was the final episode of Season one but there is one more episode here. That's right, the Epilogue to this. I hope you enjoyed this so far and if you did spread it to others that might enjoy it besides yourself?


	15. Epilogue: Awakened

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, violence**

**Epilogue: Awakened**

A few hours went by after the almost killing Eggman incident at Tail's house. Sonic was there as well. Part of it was to start regaining time that was lost.

"Ehh sorry that we don't have any chilidogs but I'll get some more lat-"

"No need, just get me anything I'm starving."

Strange...Sonic always eats Chilidogs. That was like...his thing? Before Tails could suggest something else Sonic was already eating his girl scout cookie box, the double chocolate shiz.

"WTF dude?! (I swear I love Sonic like a brother but if he comes to my house just to eat my food I'm gonna?)"

"I'm done."

What the hell? He only ate two of them and they're small to?

"That can't be? You ate only two of those cookies?"

"Oh trust me little buddy there are alot of things that happened to me that gives me the heebie jeebies?"

Tails sat across from Sonic.

"So uh...how are you alive? I saw you disintergrate in front of me."

Sonic put his feet up on Tail's table, rubbing the tip of his nose with his finger.

"I actually thought I did die, **again**."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't put your dirty feet on my table."

"It even felt the same except it was less painful and peaceful."

Tails slammed both hands onto the table.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Right right, anyway though I felt like that I didn't die. I woke up in another universe."

"Another universe? Are you sure it wasn't time travel?"

Sonic shook his head in response.

"No little buddy, it was more of **dimension hopping.** It's a little tricky to understand but I ended up in **different universes.**"

Tail's brow cocked up. What Sonic just said was odd?

"You made it sound like you went to more than one universe?...Did you?"

"For the most part yeah. They were all crazy compared to ours but they all had the same issue as us. Trying to defend their world like we do to ours."

All of a sudden Tail's head felt heavier and he can only guess who was doing that? Tailsdoll of course.

"Sup douches?"

"Tailsdoll?! Aw man you really take me back?"

Tails swatted him off his head but then he floated himself onto the table.

"Back how? I never scratched your back?"

"No no don't you remember? **We raced eachother back when I was younger**. When I beat ya for the final emerald though you just vanished and everything was a mere blur."

"Don't remember that? But I do remember being torn apart and incinerated, does that count?"

Sonic was deep in thought.

"I see...So if I pieced it together a bit you were Eggman's and after that race he destroyed you since you failed. I wonder how you came back though?"

Tails pointed to the gem attached Tailsdoll's head.

"That right there, the gem? That is called a Soulgem. Even Tailsdoll wasn't sure to how he got it yet he did. It might seem unbelievable but...okay this'll make you think I'm crazy but um?"

Sonic already saw his psyche snapped so making him seem like he came out from a mental asylum wouldn't him any less crazy than he was now? Also Tailsdoll got bored.

"Well I'm not gonna be here. Go ahead and makeout or something, I'm gonna go watch some television."

Tailsdoll floated away from the kitchen.

"Sigh, The Grim Reaper told me that it is a dangerous artifact with dominion over life and death though I haven't seen it in action yet? I know this seems farfetched but it actually hap-"

"Oh I believe you little buddy, trust me. In fact I can see him right now sneaking past us and drinking a carton and a half of your milk right now."

"Ack! DEATH AGAIN?!...you can really see him?"

Just a sec Sonic's back was turned to the refridgerator the whole time so how did he see Death.

"Clear as day. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"We've only met just now Hedgehog."

"Sure, you think so anyway? But I've caught glimpses of you while I was on my journey."

"Don't look at me like that Prower, I don't just reap souls in this universe?"

Tails could feel himself getting a migrain.

"Just get out of my house Death."

"Fine whatever, it's not like your milk is delicious here anyway!"

Death vanished into smoke while Tails pinched the bridges of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sonic this is...this is a lot to absorb. For all those years you were alive, dimension hopping?"

"All to come back here."

"I know!...I know, the thing is that I lost belief that you were alive. For the first time in my life I had to live my life to get stronger. I kept on saying that you weren't there to protect me anymore. All that s*t I had to do all by myself...well and Knuckles of course."

"Yeah I know that as well. Like I said, Knuckles told me what you went through?..."

Sonic looked down to the floor.

"Sonic?...Look I'm not completely mad at you okay? You couldn't control what was happening. We can't change the past...even I realised that after seven years."

Tails could see Sonic clenching his fists. He must be feeling the weight of his absense on his shoulders pretty hard.

"But let's not think about the past anymore! You're here, live and breathing. Once everyone hears about this we can be like how we used to?"

"Tails?"

"Uh yes?"

Sonic went silent for a second there. Tails hoped that this wasn't gonna be an apology since he already forgives him.

"...You fought Death didn't you?"

"Huh?"

What kind of question is that?

"I said did you fight Death already?"

The look in Sonic's eyes felt and looked serious.

"Yes I did...Why?"

"F*k...F*king goddamnit!"

Sonic pounded the table with his fists, leaving slight cracks to it, startling Tails a bit. Why was Sonic angry though?

"Sorry buddy but...everything's slowly going to become a literal Hell hole soon."

"I don't follow?"

"Look...At some point **I met someone that was psychic** and they told me that if you fight Death which you did, **Hell's Demon King **will be awakened and destroy the world."

"No way..."

"By the way Tails could I stay here for a day or two? I'll be out of your hair until I regain my strength."

Somehow Tails knew Sonic was gonna say that? On one hand he doesn't need anymore free loaders in his house buuut he likes Sonic so he'll give him a chance.

\--

A couple of hours later in Hell there is a well spot at the center that acts like the shall we say "Main Plaza" that is humongous like it was made for 15 foot titans...except if you want to be climbing over very huge jagged forms of stalagmite surrounded by pools of magma be my guest.

Ahem the flow of the magma all headed towards its destination, a reminder per say to all of Hell's creatures that there is but one king that rules all of you and don't you forget it either? The giant, grand monument of darkness, **Devil Castle**, the main sanctuary to the devil himself.

From the outside all seemed normal at the black as midnight castle until a flash of light blue lit up all the windows. The source came from the Devil's throne room lavished in all crimson whether it is the curtains, the blood painted tiles from goats, the rugs from disobedient demons, even the throne itself.

Once again another flash of light blue. The only difference was a muffled scream could be heard just a bit that gave a slight echo.

"Again."

A cold, bored sounding voice ordered something from their throne. A tiny, black, and fat imp saluted to the commands and pulled a lever that was attached to the wall unit, causing a loud booming sound of thunder to ring throughout the castle. Once again the muffled voice clenched their teeth as an enormous amount of volts went throughout their body.

"Cmon Death just one pain filled scream to make this more interesting? ***Snap***"

The imp shut off the switch. Death was bound to the ground by electric conducted shakles. He was breathing heavily.

"You haah haah gasp haah know I'll resist haah even if it's you."

"Mmhm once more if you please?"

The imp turned it back on. It's electricity output was ramped up 3x causing Death even more agonizing pain that got rid of his resistant demeanor, causing to scream out loud. Next to the person sitting on the throne was a young woman wearing a red dress. She was grasping her left hand so no one would notice her shaking from Death's agony.

"Alright, that's enough. I think he's had enough?"

Saluting again the imp shut it off. The woman silently sighed of relief. Two red thin skinned demons appeared from the darkness and removed Death's shackles by breaking them. Death limply fell forward.

"Death, please understand? I'm not doing this cause I'm mad? Oh no I'm absolutely elated right now. It's like alot of my rage I beat down while I was asleep has removed a s*tload of pressure off my body. Now **Angeline**?"

The person put cupped their hand under her chin and guided her gently towards his face, so she looks directly into their golden red eyes.

"You were this close to lying to me didn't you?"

"...Yes Master, I almost lied to you."

(Jeez finally) Angeline's Master chuckled happily.

"Was it to protect Death my dear?"

"..."

"Careful, you're on thin ice young lady."

Angeline exhaled through her nose.

"Y-yes Master."

"Yes what?"

"...I tried to protect Death...Master."

The Master moved their hand away but not before combing it through her long, silky black hair.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it? See Death? Everyone becomes happy in the end...well you suffered punishment for your negligence which I'm still wondering why?"

Death was concious enough to answer yet he decided by himself not to answer.

"Okay okay that's fair, that's your schtick and I respect that...just make sure that doesn't happen again? I don't need to tell you what happens if you f*k with me right?"

"Y-y-yes."

"As for you? I can tell that you're holding back some pain...the entirety of your back am I right?"

Angeline nodded her head. Her Master rose from his throne and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off, fix some s*t that's going on and come back when you're all better?"

**Him**, merciful and generous? Death never thought he'd see this rare happening right in front of him? The Master then kissed Angeline on the forehead.

"Thank you Master. I'll be sure to come back ASAP."

Angeline bowed as she turned and walked away. She went by Death to open her mouth but Death shook his head, causing her to close it and leave. Though Death was smoldering all over his body slowly healed itself.

"Ohoohoohoohoo I'm so excited! Not only did I sense a power that awakened me, another that was 1000 stronger than that appeared as well! Heeheeheeheehee! F*K ME IT FEELS LIKE MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"(Sorry Tails...there's nothing I can do now?...This world is gonna swim in a sea of blood and fire...and it's all my fault.)"

The Master's maniacle laughter rang out throughout Hell, the massive amount of demons that were nearby roared and howled in honor of their Lord's awakening.

End of Season 1

\--

And that's that for now. You're most likely going to get sick of hearing this from me but if you did enjoy this, spread it like a virus. not just this story either, others are included. Thanks and stay tuned for Season two.


End file.
